MY BOYS
by ChicinClv
Summary: FF pertama saya dan terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda/ Yesung, Yesung centric / Comedy, Romance/ Read n Review ya
1. Prolog n Characters

**Title :** My Boys

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, (Yesung centric)

**Pairing** : ?

**Disclaimer**: Terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Lenght**: Chapter

**Rating** : General

* * *

Kehidupan Kim Jongwoon yang berstatus sebagai tunawisma dan selalu dikejar2 oleh debtcolector karna ayahnya menjadikan Jongwoon sebagai penjamin hutang secara sepihak berubah semenjak seorang kakek tua mengangkat Jongwoon untuk menjadi anaknya. Di samping itu kakek tua yang diketahui bernama Lee Soman dan pemilik sebuah perusahaan music terkenal "SM Ent" juga menunangkan Jongwoon dengan 6orang anak angkatnya yang merupakan anggota boyband yang berada di bawah naungan perusahaannya,,,, dan memaksa Jongwoon untuk bergabung dengan boyband tersebut

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"appa si**an, kenapa dia melarikan diri setelah meninggalkan hutang yang banyak dan menjadikanku jaminannya?"

"eh jadi anakmu O_o? kukira bukan tawaran yang buruk"

"kalau nanti aku bertemu dengannya, akan kulempar dia kejalananan yang sedang sibuk agar dia ditabrak dan lindas oleh mobil yang lalu lalang atau akan kuikat dia dan kulempar dia kedalam sungai Han, hahahaha"

"HA? Bertunangan dengan ke 6anak mu dan menikahi salah satunya? Apa kau gila?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"tenang sungie, aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

"aku benci dengannya"

"wa,,, namja itu manis sekali dan akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu dari kita"

"hihihihihi dia lucu dan aneh, aku menyukainya, kau jg kan? bagaimana klw kita menjadikan nya milik kita"

"huh, kakek tua menambah satu lagi anak nya"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"selamat datang d super junior"

"mmh"

"apa kau pandai memasak?"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) : seorang namja yang menjadi tunawisma yg disebabkan debtcolector yang selalu mengejarnya karna ayahnya yang secara sepihak menjadikannya jaminan hutang,,, seorang namja yg riang, manis, penyayang dan aneh,,, memiliki suara yang indah

Anak pertama :  
Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk) : namja yang penyayang serta keibuan dan merupakan leader dari boyband terkenal bernama super junior,,,, sangat dekat dengan yesung

Anak kedua :  
Kim Heechul : merupakan diva yg selalu dipuja dan mendominasi,,, menjadikan yesung sebagai salah satu saingan untuk mendapat kedudukan sebagai penerus perusahaan,, tapi akhirmya?

Anak ketiga:  
Choi Siwon : perfect namja yg merupakan anak ketiga Soman,, namja yg baik, tampan, sopan dan baik,,, langsung menyukai yesung ketika pertama bertemu,,

Anak kempat dan anak kelima:  
Eunhae ( Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunnhyuk n Lee Donghae) : namja kembar yang tidak memiliki kemiripan sedikit pun dalam segi wajah kecuali sama2 jahil dan terlalu hiperaktif,,, menganggap yesung sebagi target kejahilan selanjutnya karna yesung selalu memiliki respon d ekspresi yg lucu setiap dijahili,,,,

Anak keenam:  
Cho Kyuhyun : namja evil , arogan, terlihat dewasa dan pintar (pemenang olimpiade matematika) yang membuatnya menjadi namja yang selalu di jauhi teman semasa di bangku sekolah,, tidak mempunyai teman, n sangat dingin terhadap orang yang baru di kenal. Hanya mengeluarka sifat aslinya yang manja dan kekanakan di depan member super junior.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Anggtota suju yg lain:

Tan Hangeng : namja china yang memiliki perasaan untuk heechul,,, seorang namja yg baik hati dan dewasa.

Kim Youngwoon (Kangin) : salah satu anggota super junior yang dalam masa wajib militer (disini ceritanya kangin belum balik dari wamil)

Minwook (Lee Sungmin n Kim Ryeowook) : pasangan namja yg manis dan sangat sopan,,, memiliki wajah yg sama2 manis sampai2 tidak ada yang tau siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke ^^

Kim Kibum : namja pendiam dan cool,,, jarang berbicara dan tersenyum,,, tapi bila tersenyum semua mata tidak akan bisa lepas darinya

Shin Donghee (Shindong) : selalu tidak ambil pusing dengan keadaan yg sudah heboh di sekitarnya asal dia selalu memiliki makanan di dekatnya,,,

* * *

Akhirnya proloq dan pengenalan karakternya selesai juga,,,,

Masih ragu n bingung mau masang yesung sama siapa? Bagus na sama siapa ya? Yeteuk? Yechul? Yewon? Eunyehae? Kyusung? OR pairing lain?

semoga semua suka dengan ff ini, ff pertama dan semoga saja bukan jadi ff yg terakhir,,,

agak takut juga g' bakal ada yg review karna jelek, maaf kalu ff ini mengecewakan

Chicin Clv


	2. Chapter 1

**Title :** My Boys

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, (Yesung centric)

**Pairing** : ?

**Disclaimer**: Terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Yesung POV

"hah~ hah ~hah~ hah~ aku sudah tak sanggup lagi"

"aku benar-benar lelah"

"ini semua karna dia"

"appa si**an, kenapa dia melarikan diri setelah meninggalkan hutang yang banyak dan menjadikanku jaminannya?"

"YA! Kau berhenti! Apa kau tak lelah kalau berlari terus?"teriak salah satu namja kekar di belakang ku

"kau kira aku akan berhenti dan membiarkanmu menangkapku dan menyuruhku bertanggung jawab untuk hal yang tak pernah ku perbuat" bentakku sebelum berbelok dan memasuki sebuah gang

"sh*t" ternyata ini jalan buntu

"hah~ hah~ hah~ akhirnya kau berhenti juga" ucap namja di belakangku

"kalau kau ingin mengeluh dan marah sebaiknya kau marah pada appa mu yang menjadikanmu jaminan, bukan kepada kami" sambungnya

"sudahlah, tak perlu kau menjelaskan kepadanya. yang terpenting sekarang kau bocah kecil ikut dengan kami sehingga kami bisa menjual organmu dan melunasi hutang appamu" kali ini namja lain yang berbicara, wajahnya lebih mengerikan dari namja yang satunya

Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku namja yang tegar, masa' cuma karna hal ini aku menangis. Dan ini juga bukan pertama kalinya aku dikejar mereka.

"kau kira aku akan ikut begitu saja dan membiarkanmu menjual organku? Jangan harap" jawabku sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh gang untuk mencari jalan keluar dan dapat melarikan diri

"kau kira dengan menjual semua organmu dapat melunasi hutang appa mu? Itu hanya dapat melunasi setengah nya" kini mereka berjalan semakin mendekat

Ya tuhan apa memang sekarang ajal hamba mu ini? Bukannya namja yg cantik,cute baik hati, rajin menabung, penyayang dan bersuara indah sepertiku seharus nya memiliki umur yang panjang *author: ya ampun yeppa, narsis amat yack*

TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! Aku belum mau mati!

"halo! Ada orang di sana? Apa yang kalian kerjakan disana?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari arah luar gang dan suara itu mendekat

apa itu malaikat pencabut nyawa? Apa aku benar-benar akan mati?

"YA! Kau siapa pak tua? Apa urusan mu disini?" jawab namja yang berwajah menakutkan

"aku kesini karna melihat kalian sepertinya sedang asik,, kalian main apa? Petak umpet ya? Kenapa tak mengajakku?" sahut seorang namja tua

"HA bermain? Pak tua, kalu kau tak ada urusan sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Aku ada urusan dengan bocah kecil ini"

"kau jangan marah-marah seperti itu,, kau tau, wajah mu jadi makin jelek,,, memang kau ada urusan apa dengan namja itu"

Pak tua ini gila atau tak waras sich? *author : yeppa, gila n tak waras itu sama* masa' dia berbicara dengan santainya serta mengolok namja-namja berbadan kekar dan berwajah menakutkan ini?

"pak tua kau cerewet sekali, lebih baik kau keluar secepatnya dari gang ini. Lagian kalau kami bilang bahwa namja ini punya hutang memang kau akan membarkannya untuk dia?"

"kalau memang aku akan membayarnya, apa kalian akan melepaskannya?" tantang pak tua

"pak tua memang kau punya uang? Gayamu seperti orang kaya sekali"

"kalu begitu ini aku berikan cek, kau tulis berapa hutang namja imut ini kemudian kau kirim tanda terima pelunasan hutangnya kekantorku. Nah dan ini kartu namaku" jawab si pak tua sambil menyerahkan cek dan kartu nama

"baiklah, aku akan melepaskannya dan menganggap hutang bocah ini lunas. Dan kau bocah, awas kalau kau berani berurusan dengan kami lagi" wah sempat-sempatnya namja kekar ini mengancamku sebelum pergi

Author POV

Dengan perginya kedua namja kekar itu kini hanya tinggal yesung dan namja tua

"mmh,, itu aku…" yesung berusaha membuka pembicaran

"sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, aku tak suka suasana disini" sela namja tua, padahal yesung ingin menyampaikan terima kasih nya kepada namja tua yang menurut nya aneh

namja tua berjalan lebih dulu yang di ikuti oleh yesung dan berhenti di depan sebuah mobil

"masuklah" kata sang namja tua

"_wa,,, mobil ini luas sekali, ah aku pernah melihat mobil seperti ini di tv, tapi aku lupa nama nya, kalau tak salah limbo ato limo. Pasti namja tua ini orang yang kaya. Aku jadi malu, aku yang berpakaian lusuh meskipun manis dan cute berada di mobil sebagus ini, apa lagi dia sudah membarkan hutang appa. Apa yg akan di perbuatnya terhadapku?"_

Ketika yesung sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, kini namja tua itu telah masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyuruh sopir untuk melajukan mobilnya .

Akhirnya yesung kembali tersadar ketika mesin mobil menyala dan mobil itu mulai melaju

.

.

.

Yesung POV

"jadi nak, siapa nama mu?" mulai namja di sampingku

"kim jongwoon tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku yesung"

"yesung? Nama yang bagus 'art of voice', berarti kau mempunyai suara yang bagus ya,,,"

"menurut umma, suara ku bagus dan terkadang memanggil ku yesung, tapi sekarang panggilan itu telah melekat walau umma sudah tak ada"

"ah,, aku turut berduka tentang umma mu,,, dan kenapa kau di kejar-kejar oleh dua namja kekar tadi?"

"itu semua karna appa ku yang berutang kepada rentenir agar bisa berjudi dan menjadikan ku jaminan atas hutangnya"

"mmm appa yang tidak bertanggung jawab" ucapnya

"kalau nanti aku bertemu dengannya, akan kulempar dia kejalananan yang sedang sibuk agar dia ditabrak dan lindas oleh mobil yang lalu lalang atau akan kuikat dia dan kulempar dia kedalam sungai Han, hahahaha" sahutku

"hahaha apa segitu bencinya kau dengan appa mu?" jawabnya diselingi tawa

"hahaha,,, mmm mengenai hutang tadi,,, aku ingin berterima kasih"

"kau kira aku membayari hutang mu dengan cuma-cuma? Aku ingin memberi mu satu penawaran" ucapnya sambil melihatku tajam

OMO,,, apa namja tua ini akan menjual organku juga? NO…

"HAHAHAHA kenapa tampangmu jadi menakutkan seperti itu? Aku tak akan menjual organmu seperti yang akan mereka lakukan" sahut namja itu seperti dapat membaca pikiran ku

"aku hanya akan menjadikan mu anak angkatku. Apa kau mau?" lanjutnya

"eh jadi anakmu O_o? kukira bukan tawaran yang buruk" jawabku

"aku tau kau akan menyetujuinya,,, jadi sekarang panggil aku appa,,, dan mari kita pulang,,, setelah ini masih ada hal lain yang akan aku sampaikan kepadamu" ucapnya sambil bersmirk ria

"baik ap,, appa" masih susah untukku memanggil orang yang baru ku temui dengan panggilan appa

"wa.. anak yg manis""besok akan ku urus surat pengadopsian mu" sambil tangannya mengelus rambutku lembut

Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan namja tua ini? Padahal kami baru saja bertemu tapi aku merasa seperti sudah lama mengenalnya,,, walau namja tua ini berperilaku aneh tapi kurasa dia bukan orang yang jahat.

"hei apa kau tak bertanya siapa nama appa mu ini dan kerja dimana? Kau anak yang mudah sekali percaya dengan orang lain" ujarnya tiba-tiba

Aku hanya bisa malu mendengar pernyataannya, masa' aku tidak bertanya namanya siapa dan kerja dimana sedangkan dia telah menjadi appa angkatku

"hahahaha kau benar-benar anak yang manis, persis seperti ummamu" sahut nya, aku sedikit terkejut dengan penuturannya. umma? Apa dia kenal dengan umma? Apa dia sahabat umma? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya? Belum sempat aku bertanya, dia sudah memulai pembicaraan lagi

"baik nama ku lee soman dan aku adalah CEO dari 'SM Ent'" jawabnya yang membuatku kaget

"KAU LEE SOMAN CEO SM ENT ITU?" teriaku antusias "aku selalu beraharap dapat berada disana dan menjadi salah satu penyanyinya,,,, SM Ent selau mempunyai penyanyi solo, boyband dan girlband yang terkenal seperti Super Junior, TVXQ, Shinee, EXO,BOA, F(X), SNSD dan banyak lagi" ucapku panjang lebar

"kau benar-benar menyukai music yesung? Sampai kau tau segitu banyak"

"ah tidak juga, terkadang aku menjadi pengamen untuk mendapatkan uang dan mereka yg mendengarku bernyanyi menginginkan aku menyanyikan lagu dari salah satu boyband tersebut"

"jadi kau tidak mengetahui mengenai boyband yang bernama Super junior" selidiknya

"tidak" jawabku pasti

"dalam waktu dekat kau akan mengenal mereka" ucapnya berbisik sambil melihat keluar, tapi masih dapat kudengar

.

.

.

"yesung~ kita sudah sampai" aku merasa ada yang menggoyangkan bahuku dan aku tersentak

"apa kau ketiduran?"

"ahh maaf ap,,appa… aku ketiduran" sahutku dan kulihat dia tersenyum kearahku. Kemudian kualihkan pandangan ku keluar mobil.

Waw, aku melihat pagar yang besar dan tinggi yang di dalamnya terdapat taman yang indah dan rumah putih yang besar. Menurut ku rumah ini bergaya eropa bukan rumah-rumah korea seperti biasa. Rumah ini berwarna putih dan memiliki dua lantai. Benar-benar rumah yang mencerminkan sekaya apa pemiliknya.

"yesung ayo turun" appa memanggilku

Aku turun dan masih sibuk mengagumi keindahan taman besar yang indah yang melengkapi kecantikan rumah yang berdiri tegap.

"apa kau menyukai taman dan rumah ini?" tanyanya, dan kujawab dengan anggukan

"kalau begitu mari kita masuk,,, aku akan memperkenalkan mu dengan salah satu saudaramu"

"saudara?" Tanyaku

"ya,,, kau memiliki 6saudara" jawabnya

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huhuhuhu cukup sampai disini dulu chapter pertamanya semoga kalian suka n bakal selalu nunggu kelanjutan na

Ttg typo n bahasa yang ancur,, tolong d maklumi, aq udah berusaha sebaiknya

maaf kalau alur ceria na aga' lambat,,,

n Makasih bwt masukan nya soal pairing bwt yesung d ff ini,,,,

d chapter selanjutnya yesung bakal ketemu sm anaq2 suju yang lain ^^

.

.

.

MAKASIH REVIEW NA

**Derfly3424**** : **wa,,, jangan demo d sini,,,, kyusung ya? *mikir mikir mikir mikir* mari kita liat aja nanti yesung sama siapa hehehehehe

**cloud3024****: **aq akan berusaha agar menjadi seSERU mungkin,,, soal pairing pun aq masih bingung sampe skrg,,,

**kha putri**** : **wadoh ika,,, ini wooki kan dah ada sungmin,,, nti dech kapan2 gw bikin yewook

**itakyuu lover**** : **klw mengenai yewon pasti bakal ada momentnya dlm ff ini,,, dan bakal aq pastiin yesung jadi uke! Tp klw jd seme ky'nya boleh jg hihihihi

**Kyusung shiper**** : **kyusung lg ya? Mmmm d pertimbangkan,,, klw mw tw siapa pairing akhir, baca terus ya sampe habis

**Lee eun he**** : **hidup kyusung, hidup kyusung, hidup kyusung,,,,, tp g' janji ya,,, hehehehe

**Mincrazee**** : **iiiii aq jg suka kalau yesung d pasangin sama siapa aja,,, n juga paling seneng kalau yesung jadi uke ^^

**Thewi Choi****: **iya nich si ecung d perebutin,,,, aduh kacian d jitak siwon,,, biar nti bekas jitakan na aq suruh yeppa buat tiupin ya

**ecung3424ecung**** : **!

**rayie159**** : **huhuhuhu tenang aja ya,,, nti pasti bakal aq bikin yewon moment

**Y**** : **yewon n kyusung,,, tp menurut aq kisung, yehae n yehyuk jg crack pairing yg lucu,,, ^^

**LidyaImnida**** : **hahaha tenang aja. Semua pairing d sini, yesung bakal jadi uke

**Clouds'kar Yewonderfull XD**** : **O.o incest? Aq masih pemula dalam dunia per-f-fan, jadi masih belum bisa bikin incest. maaf… tp aq bakal mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mendekati incest

**YesungieLove**** : **wa,,, yewon n slight kyu ya,,, mmmmm pertimbangan lg

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	3. Chapter 2

**Title :** My Boys

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, (Yesung centric)

**Pairing** : ?

**Disclaimer**: Terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 2/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Yesung POV

Begitu aku memasuki rumah ini aku di sambut dengan pemandangan rumah yang indah dimana terdapat lampu Kristal besar yang menggantung di langit-langit dan dua tangga besar yang terdapat d sisi kiri dan kanan.

"appa, kau sudah pulang" ucap seorang namja manis yang menyambut kami dan memberiku sebuah senyuman. Menurutku senyumannya sangat tulus seperti seorang malaikat dan sangat cocok dengan wajah manisnya. Sepertinya namja ini adalah salah satu dari anak appa,,,

"ah leeteuk kau telah datang, kalau begitu tolong kau bantu yesung membersihkan badan, dan setelah itu kalian langsung keruang kerjaku" jawab appa sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan kami

"mmh baiklah kalau begitu mari kita ke atas" ucap namja ini sambil menarikku ke lantai atas

"namaku park jungsoo tapi aku biasa di panggil leeteuk. Aku merupakan anak pertama dari appa. Nama mu siapa?"

"namaku kim jongwoon tapi kau bisa memanggil ku yesung, Leeteuk ssi"

"jangan panggil aku leeteuk ssi, kau panggil saja aku hyung. Karana mulai sekarang aku adalah hyung mu" ucapnya lagi

"baik hyung~~" jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arah teukie hyung

"wah senyum mu manis sekali,,, aaaa aku paling senang mempunyai dongsaeng manis dan sopan seperti mu. Huh Tidak seperti dongsaeng ku yang lain, menyebal kan dan tidak cute" omel teukie hyung sambil mempoutkan bibirnnya

"ah hyung kau membuatku malu" aku menundukkan kepala karna malu dengan pujian teukie hyung. Aku yakin pasti sekarang mukaku sudah semerah tomat

"waa kau benar-lucu, aku suka padamu sungie~~ chu~~" ucap teukie hyung sambil mengecup singkat pipi ku,,

"ah hyung ngomong-ngomong mana anak appa yang lain, kalau tidak salah tadi appa bilang kalau anak nya ada 6 orang" jawabku cepat sebelum aku mulai malu lagi karna teukie hyung selalu mengatakan aku manis

"nanti aku ceritakan,, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi dulu dan bersihkan dirimu"ucap teukie hyung sambil membawaku ke sebuah kamar besar yang di tengahnya terdapat kasur dengan ukuran king size.

"nah kamar mandi disana, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu dan aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu" sambungnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu yang terdapat di dalam kamar.

"baik teukie hyung" jawabku

.

.

.

Begitu aku selasai mandi teuki hyung memberiku sepasang pakaian, celana jins hitam dan t-shirt leher V putih serta sebuah cardigan, Yang langsung aku pakai didalam kamar mandi. Dan segera bergegas keluar begitu aku selesai.

"hyung aku sudah siap" ucap ku sambil melihat teukie hyung yang sedang menungguku sambil duduk sofa yang berada di sudut kamar

"waa sungie kau makin kelihatan manis, hah aku yakin kalau kau seperti ini kau akan di terkam oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengku yang beringas. Sini sungie biar aku rapikan rambut mu" ajak teukie hyung yang kini tengah merapikan dan menata rambut ku

"hyung aku ingin tau seperti apa dongsaeng mu yang lain"

"ngomong-ngomong sungie~ah apa kau tau boyband Super Junior dan siapa leadernya"

"aniya hyung, aku hanya tau kalau Super Junior adalah boyband yang berada di bawah naungan SM Ent, dan aku tak tau siapa leader nya. Memang kau mengenalnya hyung?" jawabku dengan polosnya. Dan di sambut oleh tawa teukie hyung

"hahahahah aku adalah leader boyband Super Junior itu sungie" O.o eeeee teukie hyung adalah leader boyband terkenal itu?

"kau leadernya hyung?"

"ya,,, dan dongsaengku yang lain juga menjadi anggota Super Junior. Anak kedua heechul, anak ketiga siwon, anak keempat dan kelima eunhyuk dan donghae, mereka berdua kembar, kemudian anak terakhir adalah kyuhyun. Selain itu juga ada anggota super junior yang lain bernama hanggeng, kangin, sungmin, ryeowook dan kibum" tutur teukie hyung panjang lebar

"wow berarti aku mempunyai saudara yang hebat donk hyung"

"ne sungie~ah dan sebentar lagi kau akan bergabung bersama kami" jawab teukie hyung

"eh maksudnya?"

"sungie kau memiliki rambut yang lembut dan kulit yang halus ya" tukas teukie hyung tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku melihat kearah cermin dan memperlihatkan penampilan ku kini yang rapi dan bersih dengan rambut yang telah ditata oleh tukie hyung dan sepertinya tukie hyung membubuh kan ayeliner di mataku sehingga kini mata ku terlihat tajam.

"yup perfect,,, sekarang sudah selesai. Mari kita ke ruangan appa" sambung teukie hyung

.

.

.

"wa yesung kau sekarang makin terlihat manis" itu lah tanggapan pertama appa begitu aku dan teukie hyung memasuki ruangan nya. Yang di sambut dengan senyum dari teukie hyung yang merasa bangga akan karya nya terhadap ku

"nah duduk di sana, ada yang ingin ku katakan kepada kalian berdua" lanjutnya

Kemudian aku dan tueukie hyung duduk pada kursi yang di maksud appa

"leeteuk kau pasti tau apa yang akan aku bicarakan kan?"Tanya appa pada teukie hyung

"ya appa" jawabnya

"sungie, sekarang kau adalah anak ku dan kau harus mengikuti semua perintahku" "kau pasti telah mendengar dari leeteuk bahwa keenam anak ku merupakan anggota boyband Super Junior kan?" Yang kujawab dengan anggukan kepala

"dan kau akan aku tunangkan dengan keenam anakku dan nanti kau harus menikahi salah satunya" sambungnya

"HA? Bertunangan dengan ke 6 anak mu dan menikahi salah satunya? Apa kau gila?" jawabku dengan histeris

"tenang yesung, keputusanku ini mutlak dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat, dan sekarang kau juga telah resmi menjadi salah satu anggota Super Junior" jawabnya tenang dan penuh penekanan

"tapi kau tak bisa seenaknya mengatur hidupku seperti itu" bentakku lagi

"leeteuk sekarang kau bisa membawanya ke dorm Super junior dan mengenalkan dengan dongsaengmu yang lain. Dan 2 hari lagi aku kan memperkenalkan nya ke semua staff SM ent" lanjutnya tanpa mengacuhkanku

"ayo sungie, kau tak akan bisa melawan semua keputusan yang sudah di buat appa, sekarang sebaiknya kau mengikuti ku ke dorm" ujar teukie hyung.

Hah~~~ sepertinya aku hanya bisa pasrah saja. Begitu keluar dari mulut singa, aku malah masuk ke mulut buaya. Tapi setidaknya organ ku tidak akan di jual tapi masa' aku akan ditunangkan dan dinikahkan dengan orang yang tak ku kenal. Dan kalau begitu berarti teuki hyung juga merupakan salah satu tunangan ku? O.o

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan menuju dorm Super junior aku dan teukie hyung hanya diam tanpa membuat sebuah percakapan dan tiba-tiba

"nah sungie, kita sudah sampai" ucap teukie hyung "dan" "tenang sungie, aku akan selalu ada untukmu" lanjutnya.

Teukie hyung menuntunku kearah bangunan apartemen yang menurut ku memiliki 30 lantai dan memasuki lift. Aku melihat teukie hyung memencet angka 21. Sepertinya lantai 21 merupakan dorm Super Junior

Begitu kami sampai dilantai 21 dan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, teukie hyung bertanya

"apa kau siap sungie?" yang kujawab dengan menganggukkan kepala

"kalau begitu mari kita masuk" lanjutnya

Author POV

Begitu pintu ruangan itu di buka terlihatlah sepuluh orang namja yang sibuk dengan kegitannya masing-masing,,, terlihat sepasang namja tampan yang sedang tenggelam kedalam buku mereka, seorang namja tampan dan seorang namja manis yang sedang menonton, sepasang namja aneh yang sedang berlarian sambil sesekali saling mencubit dan tertawa, seorang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya. Kemudian di ruangan lain atau lebih tepatnya di dapur terlihat sepasang namja manis yang sedang memasak di temani seorang namja gembul yang siap untuk menampung hasil masakan mereka.

"ah teukie hyung kau sudah kembali dan siapa dia?" ucap namja tampan yang sedang menonton

"dia adalah dongsaeng baruku hanggeng~ah, jadi aku berharap semuanya berkumpul disini sekarang agar aku dapat memperkenalkannnya. Dan ada hal lain yang akan aku sampaikan" ucap leeteuk yang menyebabkan 3 namja yang tadi berada di dapur kini telah berada diruangan yang sama dengan yang lainya.

"sebelum aku memperkenalkan nya sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan dulu diri kalian masing-masing" sambung leeteuk kepada semua dongsaengnya

"bailkah hyung, nama ku tan hanggeng tapi kau bisa memanggil ku hanggeng"

"nama ku lee hyukjae tapi kau bisa memanggil ku eunhyuk dan yang disamping ku adalah donghae" ujar eunhyuk sambil menghampiri yesung

"kami adalah kembar tapi karna sebuah kecelakaan wajah ku menjadi hancur dan terpaksa operasi dan kini tak ada yang percaya bahwa kami kembar hiks hiks hiks" sambungng eunhyuk yang di selingi isak tangis

"itu.. itu… aku turut berduka" ucap yesung dengan tampang iba dan mukannya mulai memerah karna menahan tangis

"hahahaha kau lucu sekali percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan eunhyuk" sambung donghae sambil merangkul eunhyuk dan mereka tertawa bersama melihat perubahan ekspresi yesung

"ya kalian berdua selalu membuat masalah, mereka memang kembar yang tidak memiliki kemiripan wajah semenjak lahir. Dan nama ku adalah choi siwon"

"mmh" "nama ku kim kibum" ucap namja di samping siwon yang kembali sibuk dengan bukunya

"namaku ku kim heecul tapi kau bisa memanggil ku heechul nim" ucap heechul tegas

"aku shin donghee tapi kau panggil saja aku shindong" "apa kau pandai memasak?" sahut sindong yang langsung diam ditatap dingin oleh member lain karna selalu memikirkan makanan

"nama ku sungmin dan ini wookie namjachingu ku" "apa kau akan menjadi anggota baru kami? Kalau begitu" "selamat datang di Super Junior" jawab namja bergigi kelinci dan merangkul namja di sampingnya

"dan kau siapa? Apa kau anggota baru kami?" ucap namja yang tadi sibuk dengan PSP nya dengan sinis dan tubuhnnya dilingkupi aura membunuh sambil melirik kearah yesung

"ya kyuhyun~ah, sopan sedikit dengan hyungmu" tegas leeteuk. leeteuk tau sekali bagaimana gelagat dongsaeng nya yang satu ini kepada orang yang baru ditemui dan di kenalnya

"baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan nya kepada kalian" "nama nya adalah kim jongwoon tapi biasa di panggil yesung, sekarang yesung merupakan salah satu anggota Super Junior. Dan yesung baru di angkat anak oleh appa lee soman" sambung leeteuk

"annyeong~~~" ucap yesung sambil melemparkan senyum termanis nya kearah semua member Super Junior

"ingat yesung lebih tua dari siwon, eunhae, minwook, shindong, kibum, dan kau kyuhyun. Jadi kalian harus memanggilnya hyung" semua namja diruangan itu terkejut, mereka menyangka bahwa yesung lebih muda dari mereka karna memiliki perawakan yang kecil, imut dan baby face.

"dan ada satu lagi hal yang ingin kusampaikan" lanjut leeteuk "bahwa yesung ditunang kan dengan keenam anak appa dan akhirnya yesung akan menikahi salah satu nya"

"MWOOOOO?" seketika ruangan menjadi heboh dan tak terkendali

.

.

.

.

Dan telihat beberapa namja yang sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri

"_aku benci dengannya" "bertambah satu lagi sainganku untuk menggantikan kedudukan appa menjadi CEO"_ pikir heechul

"_wa,,, namja itu manis sekali dan akan dinikahkan dengan salah satu dari kami" "wa aku senang sekali" "aku akan berusaha menarik hatinya" "tenang yesung hyung,akhirnya kau akan menikahiku"_ pikir siwon sambil bersmirk kearah yesung

"hihihihihi dia lucu dan aneh, aku menyukainya, kau juga kan? bagaimana kalau kita menjadikannya milik kita" bisik eunhyuk dan di jawab mantap oleh donghae

"iya hyuk aku menyukainya, kita akan menjadikan nya milik kita. Tak akan ku biarkan hyungdeul atau pun dongsaengdeul lain mengambilnya.. hehehehe" jawab donghae sambil tertawa

"_huh, kakek tua menambah satu lagi anak nya" "tapi menurut ku dia lumayan manis,, matanya sipit, lucu dan aku suka suaranya ketika dia berbicara,,,, bagaimana kalu dia bernyanyi?apa suara akan terdengar bagus juga?" "sepertinya dia namja yang penyayang dan baik, dan sekarang aku sudah mulai menyukainya" "padahal sejauh ini belum ada namja yang dapat aku terima begitu pertama aku melihatnya" "namja yang menarik"_ pikir kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"aku harap kau akan betah berada disini sungie~ah" bisik leeteuk kearah yesung. Yang berharap yesung tidak takut dengan keadaan dorm yang selalu heboh dan ramai

"iya teukie~hyung" jawab yesung dengan manis berharap menghilangkan kehawatiran leeteuk kepadanya

SEPERTINYA DORM SUPER JUNIOR AKAN SEMAKIN HEBOH DAN RAMAI DENGAN KEDATANGAN YESUNG

.

.

.

.

Yesung POV

Ini adalah malam pertama ku berada di dorm… aku benar-benar gugup berada disini. berada dengan 11 namja yang belum ku kenal sama sekali. Dan kini aku berada dibalkon sambil memikirkan nasibku selanjutnya.

"annyeong hyung, kau masih ingat denganku kan, aku siwon" ucap seorang namja. Namja ini memiliki perawakan yang tampan dengan postur badannya yang bagus, sepertinya dia juga namja yang sopan.

"ne siwonie, kalau tidak salah kau tadi duduk disebelah kibumie ya?"

"ne hyung"

Siwon POV

Huhuhuhu sepertinya sejauh ini belum belum ada yang mulai mendekati yesungie hyung,,, aku akan memulai pertempuran ini pertama. Aku tak ingin yang lain mendahuluiku dan mengambil yesungie hyung. Pokoknya harus aku namja beruntung yang akan menikahi yesungie hyung.

Kulihat yesungie hyung sedang berada di balkon dan sibuk dengan pikirannya, sehingga tak mendengarku yang mulai mendekatinya.

Bila dilihat dari belakang yesungie hyung memiliki badan yang yang menyerupai seorang yeoja, selain itu wajahnya juga manis. Wa,, sepertinya aku benar-menyukainya

"annyeong hyung, kau masih ingat denganku kan, aku siwon" ucapku dan sepertinya membuyarkan lamunannya

"ne siwonie, kalau tidak salah kau tadi duduk disebelah kibumie ya?" jawabnya

"ne hyung"

Author POV

"hyung~~ kau sedang apa di sini?" eunhyuk dan donghae berlari kearah yesung dan meranggkul yesung dari arah kiri dan kanan. Sedari tadi mereka sudah memperhatikan yesung yang mulai didekati oleh siwon. Dan tidak akan membiarkan siwon mencuri start untuk mendekati yesung

"hyung sekarang saatnya makan malam, yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan. Mari kita makan hyung" ucap donghae menarik tangan yesung dan merangkulnya sambil menuju arah ruang makan. Sedangkan siwon hanya bisa pasrah membirkan yesung di rangkul karna yesung belum menjadi miliknya

"nah siwonie kau juga ayo makan" ucap yesung

.

.

.

Kini semua personil Super Junior telah berada di meja makan. Dapat kau bayangkan seberapa besar meja makan itu yang dapat menampung 12 namja. Kini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan makan yang sesekali terlihat beberapa namja melirik kearah yesung yang sedang makan. *author : bisa kalian tebak siapa aja namja ini?*

"yesung,,, bisa kau ceritakan kepada kami kenapa kau bisa di angkat anak oleh appa!" ucap heecul yang to the point ke arah yesung

"itu …" dan dimulailah cerita yesung kepada semua yang ada dimeja makan itu mengenai perihalnya yang bisa diangkat menjadi anak seorang lee soman. Yang di sambut anggukan kepala dari yang lain

"tapi masa' hanya karna kau ingin di tunangkan dengan kami berenam kau langsung menjadi anggota super junior. Memang nya kau punya modal apa? Apa kau pandai menari?" Tanya kyuhyun yang hanya di jawab gelengan oleh yesung "atau setidaknya harus bisa bernyanyi"

Semuanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah yesung untuk menunggu jawaban yesung. Yesung hanya menundukkan kepala, kemudian mengangkat lagi kepalanya. dan yesung mulai bernyanyi… seketika semua namja yang tadi ribut mengenai keterampilan yesung kini hanya bisa tercengang mendengar suara yesung. Menurut mereka yesung memiliki suara yang indah dengan jenis baritone sampai suara khyuhyun yang merupakan suara yang paling bagus di Super Junior pun kalah dengan suara yesung.

Tapi sepertinya kyuhyun tidak terlalu terkejut dengan suara yesung, karna sejauh ini kyuhyun sudah memprediksi bahwa yesung memiliki suara yang indah dan sangan cocok dengan nama nya 'art of voice'. Dan mengakui suara yesung lebih bagus darinya

"sudahlah jangan berdebat lagi, sebaiknya sekarang kalian bersiap-siap untuk istirahat. Dan karna yesung belum memiliki tempat tidur sendiri maka yesung akan tidur bersama ku" ucap leeteuk yang tentu saja di sambut dengan teriakan kecewa dari eunhae dan siwon yang protes kenapa yesung harus tidur bersama leeteuk dan tidak tidur bersama mereka.

"hyung sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa aja,,, aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian" pecah yesung di tengah pertengkaran eunsihae yang memperebutkannya

"AAHHH kalian ribut sekali. Kalau begitu yesung hyung tidur denganku saja. Dari semua hyungdeul hanya aku yang memiliki ukuran tempat tidur lebih besar. Apa kalian mau tidur sambil berpelukan dengan yesung hyung dengan ukuran tempat tidur kalian yang kecil? Kalian benar-benar mesum" potong seorang namja yang menyebabkan semua namja lain yang berada disana terkejut dan langsung melihat kerahnya. Semua personil Super Junior memiliki pemikiran yang sama 'kenapa evil ini menjadi baik? Apa dia juga sudah mulai mengincar yesung?'

"sepertinya memang satu-satunya tempat yang layak untuk tempat yesung tidur adalah bersama kyuhyun" putus leeteuk. Mekarlah sebuah evil smirk di wajah kyuhyun sambil melirik kearah eunsihae yang menyatakan bahwa dia memenangkan pertempuran pertama. Dan mulai melirik mesum kerah yesung *author : tadi kyuppa bilang kalau oppadeul mesum karna ingin tidur berpelukan. Sedangkan sekarang kyuppa, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku harap malam ini yeppa bisa save dari tangan kyuppa*. Yesung hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat tatap kyuhyun yang berubah ubah. Dari tatapan menantang ketika awal yesung datang berganti dengan tatapan setannya dan kini berganti dengan tatapan mesum.

"yasudah kalau gitu aku istirahat dulu hyung~~" ucap kyuhyun setelah mendapat kepastian dari leeteuk dan merangkul yesung untuk mengikutinya kearah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar mereka berdua. Sedangkan kan yang lain hanya kembali terkejut dan berfikir 'semenjak kapan seorang cho kyuhyun menjadi baik dan bersikap segitu manis kepada namja yang baru saja ditemuinya'

Eunsihae sekarang benar-benar yakin bahwa kyuhyun merupakan salah satu saingan mereka untuk mendapatkan yesung. dan mereka juga tau bahwa kyuhyun merupakan saingan yang sangat kuat dan sangat susah untuk dilawan. Mungkin ini karna faktor kyuhyun yang terlalu sering main starcraft dan menjadi ahli strategi dalam game itu (?).

.

.

.

Sesampainya yesung dan kyuhyun di kamar mereka, kyuhyun langsung menuju kearah king size bednya dan duduk di ujung tempat tidur sambil melihat yesung yang hanya berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang telah ditutupnya

"yesungie~hyung kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana, ayo kesini. Apa kau tak ingin mencoba kasur barumu?" ucap kyuhyun mesra yang makin membuat yesung takut

"aku tak akan memakan mu hyung.. setidaknya bukan sekarang tapi nanti" lanjutnya. Sedangkan yesung hanya semakin takut dengan kyuhyun. Yesung bukannnya takut dengan kyuhyun yang bermanja padanya, kalau memang karna alasan itu seharusnya yesung juga takut dengan leeteuk dan eunhae, tapi disini masalahnya adalah perubahan sikap kyuhyun yang tadi memberikan hawa persaingan dan ingin membunuh sedangkan sekarang bersikap manja dan manis kepadanya.

"ah hyung kau tak mungkin tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu kan? Nah ini pakailah… menurutku kau cocok dengan piyama ini" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah piyama kepada yesung

"dan aku tak akan menyakiti mu hyung" lanjut khyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Yesung merasa bersalah dengan perlakuannya kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah berusaha bersikap baik dan manis kepadanya sedangkan dia hanya membalasnya diam dan dengan tatapan takut.

"maaf kan aku kyu~ah" "aku tidak takut padamu, tidak mungkin aku takut pada dongsaengku sendiri" jawab yesung yang sambil menatap mata kyuhyun langsung serta mengusap puncak kepala namja yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tersenyum manis "kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu ne~~" sambung yesung sambil berjalan kearah pintu kamar mandi yang terletak disudut kamar tanpa menyadari keadaan kyuhyun yang kini mukanya sudah memerah karna perlakuan yesung yang kanis kepadanya. Selama ini kyuhyun juga selalu diperlakukan secara manja dan manis mengingat dia adalah magnae. Tapi dengan yesung, kyuhyun mendapatkan feel yang berbeda dan ingin selalu dimanja oleh yesung. apalagi dengan senyum manis yesung yang membuat mata sipit yesung menjadi hilang.

Dikamar lain terlihat beberapa namja yang gelisah membayangkan apa yang sedang yesung dan kyuhyun lakukan. Namja-namja ini adalah leeteuk, siwon dan eunhae. Mereka tak ingin yesung menjadi makanan penutup kyuhyun setelah mengingat tatapan mesum kyuhyun kepada yesung. leeteuk benar-benar merasa menempatkan yesung di kamar kyuhyun merupakan keputusan yang paling salah yang pernah diambilnya di dalam hidupnya *author : teukie oppa lebay*

.

.

.

"ah segarnya.. ee kyu,, kau sedang apa?" ucap yesung yang baru menyelesaikan ritual membersihkan badan sebelum tidur sambil melihat kyuhyun yang kini tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur dan menyandarkan pungungnya kekepala tempat tidur dengan laptop di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menatap yesung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, Yang terlihat lebih manis tanpa eyeliner yang tadi sempat di bubuhi oleh leeteuk dengan rambut yang masih basah serta piyama yang agak kebesaran mengingat piyama itu adalah milik kyuhyun. Menambah kesan polos dan manis terhadap yesung

"aku sedang bermain game hyung, ayo sini, apa kau mau melihat ku main hyung? Aku merupakan seorang gamer handal lho" sombong kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"ini game apa kyu~~" Tanya yesung yang kini telah duduk disamping kyuhyun dan mendekatkan tubuh dan muka nya kerah kyuhyun untuk mendapat gambaran yang lebih jelas kearah laptop di pangkuan kyuhyun

"ini namanya starcraft hyung,, apa kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya kyuhyun yang meliat kearah kanannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut karna kini wajahnya dan wajah yesung hanya terpaut beberapa centi. Merasa bahwa posisinya sangat mendukung, kyuhyun mulai memajukan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir merah yesung. tapi belum sempat kyuhyun mencapai bibir yesung, yesung sudah menjauhkan kepalanya sambil menggeleng. Benar-benar polos dan tidak mengetahui rencana mesum yang akan di laksanakan kyuhyun.

"aniyo kyu,,, aku tida bisa,,, kau saja yang main, aku cukup melihat saja" jawab yesung sambil mengeleng dan melihat kearah kyuhyun.

Merasa bahwa rencananya gagal, kyuhyun kembali meneruskan permainannya "mmm baiklah hyung"

.

Buk~

Kini kyuhyun mersa bahu kanannya terasa agak berat. Kyuhyun melihat kesamping dan mendapati yesung sudah tidur dan bersandar di bahunya. Melihat yesung yang ketiduran karna menemaninya bermain game, kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam yang terdapat d atas meja disamping kirinya.

"ah ternyata sudah jam 2. Pantas saja yesung hyung sudah tidur" kemudian kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya dan meletakannya di atas meja disampingnya.

Dan kini kyuhyun meraih kepala dan pundak yesung untuk membenarkan posisi yesung kedalam posisi berbaring. Di pandangnya wajah yesung yang sudah terlelap. Menurut kyuhyun wajah tidur yesung sangat polos, seperti wajah seorang bayi yang sangat pure.

"apa benar kau lebih tua dari ku hyung? Aku meragukannya,,, menurutku kau malah terlihat lebih muda dariku" ucap kyuhyun yang kembali berusaha menjalankan rencanannya dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka yesung. tetap yang menjadi target sasarannya adalah bibir yesung. tapi belum sampai bibir kyuhyun menyentuh bibir yesung, kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. "mmm aku tak mau menciummu secara sepihak hyung, aku ingin kau menanggapi ciumanku"

chu~

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi chubby yesung. "untuk sekarang pipi dulu ya hyung.. suatu saat nanti aku akan mencium bibirmu dan kupastikan kau akan membalas ciumanku huhuhuhu" sambungnya sambil melihat yesung yang masih terlelap

"goodnite yesungie~hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai jg maaf untuk chapter 1 yang terlalu pendek

Apa kalian sudah bisa melihat siapa pasangan yesung?

Mari berharap bias kalian bisa mendapatkan hati yesung,,, heheheheheheh

Untuk chapter ini aq memperbanyak kyusung moment dan cukup dengan sedikit yeteuk moment, yewon moment serta yehyuk n yehae moment.

Tp Chapter selanjutnya aq akan memperbanyak yeteuk moment, yewon moment serta yehyuk n yehae moment serta moment2 yesung dengan pairingnya yang lain

.

.

.

MAKASIH REVIEW NA

**Thewi Choi****: **hahaha mian mian kalau kependekan, untuk chapter ini udah aku panjangin sedikit

**yeyepapo**** : **emang untuk mencelaskan cerita aq lebih banyak menjelasin d dialog antar chara. Lgan d sini kebanyakan chara pov, jd lebih asik kalau ditekankan dalam dialoq. Tp chap ini aq udah mulai menjelaskan situasi dgn author pov ^^

**Azuma4007**** : **yup lanjut!

**Finda ELF4evers**** : **Akhir na Suka g' ya chulie ma yeppa ? mmm gmn ya? *mikir mikir* qt liat d chapter selanjut na aja ya ^^

**Kyusung shiper**** : **wa,,, gm jg bisa octopus dance, bisa ajarin aq? hehehehehe

**Derfly3424**** : **ANDWAE! Tolong jangan todong aq,,, khusus untuk chapter ini aq udah memperbanyak kyusung moment. Yeppa help me!

**rayie159**** : **iya ni yeppa terlalu narsis,,, tp g' pa2 dech karna yeppa emang ngomong kenyataan hahahaha

**cloud3024**** : **hohohoho tenang tenang yeppa g' bakal disiksa dan dijahatin seperti anak tiri,,,

**Cloud'yeppa**** : **huhuhuh analisis yang bagus… lee soman memang ada hubungan dengan umma yeppa. N bakal aq jelasin d chapter-chapter selanjutnya

**Cho SungHyun**** : **waduh maaf ya, aq g' bisa ngejadiin kyu sebagai uke. Untuk ff ini aku jadiin yeppa sebagai uke untuk semua pairing termasuk kyu… g' pa2 kan? .

**Clouds'kar Yewonderfull XD**** : **eeee selingkuhan? Wa ide yang menarik.. hihihihi. Untuk yewon moment tunggu d chapter selanjutnya ya,,,,

**YesungieLove**** : **ni di chapter ini udah ketemu ma naq2 na soman. Huhuhu aq paling seneng kalau yesung jadi uke

**MiraKyuSungYeWon Shipper**** : **wokeh,, next

**woonwoon****: **hohoho g' pa2, siapa aja boleh baca. Aq juga suka klw yeppa jd uke. Wokeh, req d pertimbangkan

**Kimlala2770**** : **ah iya, makasih dah ripiu. Yeppa dengan semuanya pasti ada momentnya, tunggu aja d chapter2 seterus na.

**WonYeKyu Shipper**** : **kalau gitu baca jg ff aq yang lain ya ^^, semuanya yeppa yang jadi pusat na hehehehehe. Wa,,, WonYeKyu ya? Ide yang menarik

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	4. Chapter 3

**Title :** My Boys

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, (Yesung centric)

**Pairing** : ?

**Disclaimer**: Terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Kurasakan matahari pagi sudah naik dan mulai berusaha membangunkan aku dengan memberikan sinarnya yang sangat terang kewajahku.

"mmhh aku masih ngantuk,,, jam berapa sekarang?" kulirik jam yang terdapat meja sebelah kiri ku "mmhh sudah jam 11" kini kuliat sisi sebelah kananku. Dan tidak dapat kulihat sosok namja manis yang kemarin malam ada disampingku.

"sepertinya yesungie hyung sudah bangun"

Kududukan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur untuk mengembalikan semua kesadaranku. Dan setelah aku benar-benar bangun aku menuju kekamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

Seteleh selesai, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah dan kurasakan suasana dorm sangat sepi dan tenang. Saat ini yang kulihat hanya hangeng hyung dan kibum hyung. Yang lain kemana ya?

"hangeng hyung,,, hyungdeul yang lain kemana?" tanyaku pada hangeng hyung yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya

"yang lain sedang pergi,,, leeteuk hyung, shindong dan minwook pergi rekaman variety show. Siwon pergi shooting film. Heechul pergi kencan dengan teman wanitanya. Sedangkan yesung dan eunhae sedang belanja baju baru untuk yesung" jawab hangeng hyung tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari handphonenya

"HAAA? Eunhae hyung pergi berbelanja dengan yesungie hyung? Kemana hyung?" tanya ku. Tak kan ku biarkan namja kembar itu pergi dengan yesungie hyung. Pintar sekali mereka melarikan yesungie hyung.

"aku tidak tau eunhae membawa yesung kemana, tadi teukie hyung menyuruh salah satu dari kita untuk menemani yesung berbelanja kemudian eunhae menawarkan diri"

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku dan menyuruh ku saja yang menemaninya?"

"MWO? Kau? Sejak kapan kau mau disuru-suruh?" kaget hangeng hyung dan langsung melihat kearahku

"kalau itu berhubungan dengan yesungie hyung kenapa tidak" ucapku sambil mengedipkan mataku kepada hangeng hyung, kemudian aku kembali pergi kekamarku untuk melanjutkan game ku. Sepertinya untuk saat ini aku kalah dari eunhae hyung, tapi nanti lihat saja huhuhuhuhu

Author POV

Saat ini eunhae dan yesung tengah berada disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Eunhyuk dan donghae diutus (?) oleh leeteuk untuk menemani yesung membeli baju dan perlengkapannya. Terlihat eunhyuk dan donghae yang mengenakan jaket, masker dan kacamata untuk menutupi muka mereka, Untungnya saat ini pusat perbelanjaan itu kini tidak begitu ramai.

"hyung,,, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke toko itu dulu, sepertinya disana ada baju yang cocok dengan mu" ucap donghae yang kini berada di sebelah kanan yesung dan merangkul tangan kanan yesung.

"ayo hyung" sambung eunhyuk yang berada disebelah kiri yesung dan dengan keadaan yang hampir sama dengan donghae yaitu merangkul tangan kiri yesung. jadi dapat dibayangkan kini yesung berada didalam rangkulan dua namja.

Yesung terlihat seperti mengasuh dua namja kecil yang sangat aktif, akan selalu berteriak setiap melihat toko yang menurut mereka bagus serta menarik yesung kedalamnya. Atau sesekali mereka akan bercanda dan saling mencubit. Sedangkan yesung yang berada ditengah hanya dapat pasrah menjadi korban pertengkaran mereka. Sesekali eunhae akan kembali mempererat rangkulan mereka kepada yesung yang sempat terlepas karna ritual pertengkaran mereka.

Kini yesung dan eunhae terlihat menenteng beberapa tas belanja. Sepertinya yesung sangat menikmati berbelanja bersama dengan eunhae, sangat terbaca diwajah yesung yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan eunhyuk dan donghae.

"hyung,,, apa kau tidak capek atau lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dan makan dulu" tanya donghae kepada yesung

"ne hae,, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu" jawab yesung

"nah bagaimana kalau kita makan disana, setelah selesai makan dan istirahan baru kita sambung lagi untuk berbelanja. Yuk hae, hyung~" ucap eunhyuk.

.

.

Yesung dan eunhae duduk disebuah restoran dan menunggu makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Yesung duduk dihadapan eunhae yang duduk bersebelahan. Ketika makanan datang, yesung dan eunhae mulai memakan makanan mereka.

"hyung~ aaaa~~~" ucap eunhyuk menyodorkan sendok yang dipenuhi makanan kehadapan wajah yesung. sedangkan yesung hanya heran dan tercengan dengan perlakuan eunhyuk

"hyung~ buka mulutmu aaaa~~" sambungnya

Melihat eunhyuk yang tidak menarik tangannya dan tetap menyodorkan makanan yesung hanya melakukan hal yang diinginkan eunhyuk dan membuka mulutnya "aaaaaaa"

"kyaa hyung imut sekali" pekik donghae.

Akhirnya terlihatlah sesekali eunhyuk atau donghae aka menyuapkan makanan mereka kepada yesung, seperti sebuah kelurga yang bahagia.

"aahh akhirnya kenyang~~" ucap yesung

"nah hyung, kalau kau sudah kenyang dan tidak capek lagi bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan berbelanja lagi" ucap donghae

"ne~~" jawab yesung

Kini kembali ketiga namja itu melanjutkan perburuan (?) baju mereka dan memasuki sebuah toko

"selamat datang tuan-tuan" sambut salah seorang yeoja yang terdapat dalam toko yang merupakan karyawan toko tersebut

"tuan-tuan mencari baju, mari sini. Di sini adalah koleksi baju pria terbaru kami" sambung karyawan tersebut. Sepertinya kini terlintas suatu pikiran jahil di otak eunhae,mereka saling melihat dan mengangguk. Ternyata sepertinya namja kembar ini mempunyai telepati, mereka dapat saling mengerti tanpa berbicara

"aniya, kami disini mencari baju untuk noona kami" jawab eunhyuk sambil mendorong yesung kedepan

"tapi aku…" bantah yesung yang langsung dipotong oleh donghae

"noona kami ini sangat tomboy. Sangat menyukai mengenakan jeans dan kaos saja. Apa kau bisa mencarikannya jenis baju yang lain?" potong donghae

"ahhh ne,,, noona anda sangat manis dan cute. Baiklah, aku akan mencarikan short dress dan rok yang cocok untuknya. Nah silahkan tunggu di sana" ucap karyawan itu dan pergi mencari baju untuk yesung dan menunjuk tempat duduk agar mereka bisa menunggu dengan santai

"ahahaha kau lihat hyung, sampai yeoja itu percaya kalau kau adalah yeoja karna kau memilik wajah yang manis" ucap donghae seraya mereka menunggu yeoja itu untuk kembali

"tapi aku bukan yeoja hae,,," jawab yesung

"tapi dia percaya hyung dan aku yakin semua orang akan percaya ahahahahaha" sambung eunhyuk

"hanya orang buta yang percaya kalau aku adalah seorang yeoja" ucap yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat tertawa eunhae semakin keras. Bagaimana tidak, kelakuan yesung sekarang yang sedang marah dan mempoutkan bibirnya benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.

Kemudian datanglah yeoja tadi dengan beberapa potong pakaian.

"tuan, ini ada beberpa baju untuk noona anda. Sebaiknya noona anda mencoba dulu, apakah muat atau tidak" ucap yeoja tersebut menyerahkan beberapa baju kepada eunhae

"tapi aku bukan yeo…" ucap yesung

"ayo noona kita keruang ganti" potong eunhyuk seraya menarik yesung keruang ganti. Yesung masih berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri dari genggaman eunhyuk. Setelah mereka berempat berada didepan ruang ganti donghae mendorong yesung kedalam ruang ganti tersebut

"aku tidak mau memakai baju itu" teriak yesung

"noona,, kau harus menjobanya… ne? aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari toko ini sampai kau mencoba salah satu baju ini" ucap donghae sambil berbisik kepada yesung. yesung bergidik dan hanya bisa pasrah. Sepertinya dua dongsaeng jahilnya ini tak akan melepaskannya sampai keinginan mereka tercapai

"hah~~ baiklah" ucap yesung

"nah kalu begitu,, noona coba pakai baju ini ne?" ucap eunhyuk dan memberikan sepasang baju kepada yesung untuk dipakai.

Kini yesung hanya bisa mengikuti permainan eunhae dan mencoba baju yang diberikan

"noona~~ kau sudah selesai belum? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya eunhyuk yang merasa yesung terlalu lama di dalam ruang ganti

"sudah hyuk, tapi tapi…" jawab yesung yang masih menggantung. Sedangkan eunhyuk, donghae dan karyawan tadi sudah penasaran menunggu yesung berganti baju. Apakah baju itu cocok dan pas denganya. Karna penasaran akhirnya donghae membuka ruang ganti tersebut.

Dan terlihatlah yesung yang menggunakan mini skirt sepaha, dan cardigan berwarna baby blue yang di dalamnya terdapat tanktop dengan gambar lucu dengan sedikit manik-manik berwarna warni dan mengenakan boot setinggi betis dan kaus kaki di atas lutut. Yesung hanya menunduk dan terlihatlah mukanya memerah karna malu pengenakan pakaian yeoja

Saat ini enhyuk dan donghae hanya bisa terpana dengan tampilan hyung mereka yang teramat manis dan cute dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Benar-benar terlihat seperti yeoja yang polos dan innocent.

"kyaaa noona anda sangat manis. Dan pakaian ini sangat pas dengan badannya" pekik karyawan tadi

"kau sangat cantik hyung" ucap donghae yang mulai telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Sedangkan eunhyuk yang telah sadar menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil beberapa photo yesung berpakaian yeoja.

"eee hyung? Bukankah tadi kalian bilang dia noona kalian tapi kenapa sekarang kalian memanggilnya hyung?" tanya karyawan tadi bingung

"PUAHAHAHAHA dia itu bukan yeoja,, dia itu namja. Dia hyung kami" jawab eunhyuk. Yang disambut wajah kaget dari karyawan tadi, dia tidak pernah melihat namja yang sangat manis dan pas dengan pakaian yeoja

"puas kalian sekarang" bentak yesung yang menutup ruang ganti dan kembali mengganti bajunya.

.

.

"kau masih marah pada kami hyung?" tanya donghae kepada yesung yang hanya diam semenjak tadi

"..."

"hyung~~ jangan marah ne… kami hanya bercanda" sambung eunhyuk

"…"

"tapi hyung, apakah kau tau kau tadi sangat cantik. Aku benar-benar terpesona denganmu tadi hyung" ucap donghae yang masih berusaha merayu yesung agar berbicara

"…"

"yang dikatakan donghae benar hyung, kau sangat cantik dan manis. Aku sampai deg-degan melihatmu tadi hyung. Coba saja tadi kau mencoba baju yang lain juga" ucap eunhyuk.

"YA LEE DONGHAE, LEE HYUKJAE… aku benar-benar kesal dengan kalian. Kenapa kalian tega sekali mejahili dan mempermalukan hyung kalian seperti itu" ucap yesung marah dan menyentak-nyentakkan kakinya yang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang marah.

"kami tidak mempermalukan mu hyung. Apa kau tidak lihat yeoja tadi sampai berteriak karna melihat kau yang cute dan manis dengan pakaian itu" sambung eunhyuk yang membuat yesung malu. Disatu sisi yesung senang karna dikatakan manis atau cantiK tapi disatu sisi dia juga malu karna memakai baju yeoja *author : ah, yeppa labil. Sebener na senang ato g' sich?*.

"ah sudahlah" ucap yesung

"jadi kau tidak marah lagi dengan kami hyung?" tanya donghae dan disambut dengan anggukan oleh yesung

"makasih hyung~~" ucap eunhae sambil memeluk yesung sayang

"bagaimana aku bisa marah dengan kalian. Kalau kalian sangat manis dan sangat pandai merayu seperti ini"

"kami sayang padamu hyung" ucap unhae bersamaan

.

.

"kami pulang~~~" ucap eunyehae ketika baru memasuki dorm Super junior. Mereka sampai dirumah disaat malam hari. Dapat dipastikan semua personil Super junor sudah pulang kedorm. Mereka langsung menuju keruang tengah dimana personil lain sedang berkumpul dan menonton.

"hyung kau sudah pulang~ kau kemana saja" ucap siwon berlalih kearah yesung dan memeluknya

"aku tadi pergi berbelanja dengan eunhyuk dan donghae, siwonie" jawab siwon

"apa kau sudah makan sungie? Kalau belum, sebaiknya kau makan dulu. Didapur kusisakan makanan untukmu" tanya leeteuk yang melihat yesung baru pulang

"aku sudah makan hyung" jawab yesung

"hyung~~kau tega meninggalkan ku sendiri" teriak seorang namja yang berlari kearah yesung dan melepaskan yesung dari pelukan siwon dan mendekapnya

"magnae, kenapa kau merebut yesungie hyung dari ku?" tanya siwon marah

"hyung! Yesungie hyung bukan milikmu, jadi tak ada salahnya aku mengambilnya dan memeluknya" balas yesung

"siwonie~~ kyunie~~ taukah kalian tadi aku melihat seorang yeoja yang manis?" ucap donghae tiba-tiba kearah siwon dan kyuhyun

"aku tidak peduli dengan yeoja yang kau lihat hyung" jawab kyuhyun tidak peduli

"apa kau yakin? Padahal aku ingin memperlihatkan fotonya pada kalian hihihihi" sambung eunhyuk kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya untuk memamerkan foto yang telah didapatnya. Yesung sangat mengerti dengan maksud eunhyuk dan berusaha untuk merebut handphone tersebut tapi dengan sigap donghae menarik dan merangkul yesung agar tidak mendekati eunhyuk

Kemudian eunhyuk menuju kearah siwon dan kyuhyun dan memperlihatkan foto yang dimilikinya

"wa… ternyata yeoja yang kau lihat cantik juga hyuk… kau ketemu dimana?" tanggapan siwon setelah melihat foto itu

"mmmm cantik,,, tapi rasanya aku mengenali yeoja ini…" ucap kyuhyun

"HAHAHAHAHAHA tentu saja kau mengenalinya kyu, kau tau yeoja manis ini siapa? Yeoja ini adalah yesung hyung" jawab eunhyuk

"EEEEE? Ini yesungie hyung?" tanya kyuhyun serentak

Mendengar bahwa foto yeoja yang diperlihatkan eunhyuk adalah foto yesung, seketika semua anak suju yang lain kecuali heechul langsung berkumpul di sekitar eunhyuk, siwon dan kyuhyun. Semua yang melihat foto itu mengakui yesung sangat manis dan cantik. Sangat mungkin orang yang melihat foto itu akan mengira bahwa yang ada di foto itu memang seorang yeoja dan bukan namja. Dan kini semua personil suju memuji yesung yang sangat cocok dengan baju yeoja.

"YA kalian semua bisa tenang atau tidak? Pusing aku mendengar kalian semua" bentak heechul yang langsung mendiamkan semua namja yang sedang ada disana. sekilas heechul sempat melihat foto yesung yang mengenakan pakaian yeoja, beberapa pikiran terlintas di kepala heecul. Heechul menanggap bahwa yesung lumayan manis dan tentu akan lebih cantik dia dengan pakaian yeoja, tapi heechul juga berpikir sepertinya akan menyenangkan untuk membuat yesung untuk mencoba pakaian yang lain dan melihat yesung mengenakan pakaian yeoja yang lain.

DDRRTT~ DDRRTT~

Kini handphone leeteuk bergetar, leeteuk melihat kearah handphonenya dan bergegas menjawab

"yeoboseo appa" jawab leeteuk yang membuat semua mata menuju kearahnya. Pasalnya yang kini menelfon leeteuk kini adalah appa mereka dan CEO perusahaan mereka. pasti ada berita penting yang menyebabkannya menelfon leeteuk malam-malam begini

"…"

"ne~ baiklah, akan ku sampaikan pada yang lain" jawab leeteuk dan memutus panggilan

"hyung,, apa yang appa katakan?" tanya siwon

"besok akan diadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh staf dan artis SM Ent mengenai yesung yang menjadi anak appa dan pernyataan yesung yang ditunangkan dangan kita berenam" jawab leeteuk

"MWOOOO?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Huhuhu maaf karna kelamaan updatenya…

Tapi semoga aja kalian suka….

.

.

.

MAKASIH REVIEW NA

**Derfly3424**** :****YesungieLove**** :****Kyusung shiper**** :****Purple-LineCassie**** :****cloud3024**** :****Finda ELF4evers**** :****sardonyx3424**** :****yeyepapo**** :****rayie159**** :****Cloud'yeppa**** :****LalaClouds**** :****WonYeKyu Shipper**** :****Azuma4007**** :****aKYU CLOUD**** :****MiraKyuSungYeWonShipper**** :****Clouds'kar Yewonderfull XD**** :****cloudyeye**** :****ilyusha1013**** :****Chiza**** :****Cloudspark**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title :** My Boys

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, (Yesung centric)

**Pairing** : ?

**Disclaimer**: Terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 4/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Saat ini aktifitas di gedung SM Ent berhenti untuk sementara waktu karna kini para staf dan artist SM Ent tengah menghadiri sebuah pertemuan yang direncanakan oleh CEO mereka. sampai saat ini para staf dan tidak mengetahui mengapa pimpinan mereka menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul, yang mereka tahu adalah pimpinan akan memberitahu sebuah berita penting. Kini di convention center SM Ent terlihat beberapa staf dan astist SM Ent seperti TVXQ, SHINEE, F(X), BOA, EXO, SNSD, DLL.

Sedangkan semua personil Super Junior baru saja sampai di gedung SM Ent dan menuju kearah convention center tempat pertemuan diadakan. Yesung sedari tadi sampai di gedung SM Ent hanya diam, terlihat saat ini bahwa yesung sangat gugup dan cemas. Pasalnya sebentar lagi dia akan diperkenalkan keseluruh staf SM Ent.

Semua personil Suju dan yesung kini menunggu di ruang tunggu pertemuan sebelum dusuruh untuk masuk.

"hyung aku kebelet, toilet nya dimana ya hyung?"tanya yesung pada leeteuk yang berada di sebelahnya

"mmm kau mau ke toilet sungie? Kalau begitu sini aku temani" ucap leeteuk menarik tangan yesung tapi yesung menahan tangannya

"tak usah hyung, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau beri tahu saja toiletnya dimana. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu hyung" jawab yesung

"mmhh baiklah sungie… kalau kau mau ketoilet dari sini kau lurus saja kemudian nanti ada perempatan (?) lurus saja trus belok kanan, belok kiri, kemudian belok kanan lagi" terang leeteuk *author: teukie umma, ini sebenarnya jalan mau k toilet ato kemana? Kok ribet bgt ya?*

"aaaaa baiklah hyung, kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar ya" ucap yesung ragu. Yesung ragu dia dapat menemukan letak toilet yang dijelaskan leeteuk

.

.

Terlihatlah seorang namja manis yang kini bingung dan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Wajah bingung namja manis itu sangat cute dan lucu membuat seorang namja tampan yang melihatnya dari jauh terkikik geli. Namja tampan itu kini mendekati namja manis itu untuk mengetahui kenapa namja manis itu terlihat bingung dan membuat wajah menggemaskan yang membuat namja tampan ini ingin selalu menatapnya.

"annyeong… sepertinya kau terlihat bingung? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" sapa namja tampan kepada namja manis yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang menghampirinya

"a.. annyeong…" jawab namja manis "ini.. ini aku sedang mencari toilet tapi dari tadi tidak ketemu" ucap namja manis itu tersipu malu karna menurutnya sangat bodoh sekali sampai tidak menenukan toilet dan ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya kebingungan mencari toilet

Sedangkan namja tampan ini hanya tertegun melihat wajah namja manis yang kini telah memerah karna malu. Menurutnya wajah namja yang didepannya kini amat sangat teramat manis, sampai taemin yang merupakan namja termanis di shinee pun kalah di buatnya.

"ah kau mencari toilet? Kalau toilet dari sini kau tinggal belok kanan kemudian belok kiri" jawab namja tampan itu begitu tersadar dari lamunannya

"oooo begitu,,, kamsahamnida" ucap namja manis sambil membungkuk dan beranjak pergi

Namja tampan tadi yang melihat namja di depannya akan pergi "tunggu,,, boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?" tanya nya

"namaku kim joongwon tapi kau bisa memanggilku yesung" ucap namja manis yang kini telah cukup jauh dari namja tampan

"art of voice ya? Nama yang bagus" ucap namja tampan yang juga beranjak pergi setelah mengetahui nama namja yang sedari tadi selalu diperhatikannya

*author: bisa tebak namja tampan ini siapa? Hehehehehe*

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sangat bosan menunggu kini ingin pergi menuju ketempat sahabat evilnya yang tengah tersenyum-senyum cerah dan riang.

"YA KAU kenapa kau dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri ha? Apa kau sudah gila karna kau selalu kesepian dan tak pernah mendapat pasangan?" sapa kyuhyun pada sahabat evilnya yang kini berada di depannya

"huhuhuhu kau tau tadi aku menemui seorang namja manis, cute dan menggemaskan,,, dan sepertinya aku terpikat padanya, akan ku buat namja itu menjadi milikku" curhat namja didepan kyuhyun yang tak menghiraukan ledekan kyuhyun

"PABO, kalau namja yang kau temui itu seperti yang kau katakan, pasti namja itu sudah ada yang punya. tak mungkin namja dengan ciri-ciri seperti yang kau sebutkan itu masih kosong. Lagian kau itu memang di takdirkan untuk tidak laku,,, padahal kau debut lebih dulu dari ku tapi sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri hahahahaha" sindir kyuhyun

"hei evil maknae, siapa yang debut duluan atau siapa yang debut belakangan tak ada hubunganya dengan mendapatkan pasangan, kenapa kau suka sekali menghina ku. Lagian I don't care, dia sudah punya namjachingu atau tidak yang penting aku suka dengannya dan aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya" ucap namja yang diketahui sebagai sahabat kyuhyun yang ternyata dia juga merupakan sunbae kyuhyun di SM Ent

"pabo, kau baru bertemunya sekali…. Memang kau tau nomor hp nya?" tanya kyuhyun yang di sambut gelengan "kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa mendekatinya? Dasar PABO"

"ya kau dari tadi mengataiku pabo terus. Yang penting aku tau namanya… siapa tau kami jodoh dan nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi" bangga namja tersebut "dan kau tau, nama namja itu sangat indah, namanya ye…"

"YA EVIL MAGNAE, kenapa kau malah menggosip disini? Ayo balik ke ruang tunggu" teriak heechul yang melihat kyuhyun kemudian menjewer dan menarik telinga kyuhyun agar ikut dengan nya

"au au au heechul hyung sakit,,, aku kan hanya pergi sebentar" bela kyuhyun yang masih diseret heechul. Sedangkan namja tersebut hanya cengo karna teman curhatnya di bawa' pergi

"huh~ padahal aku belum selesai curhat" runtuk namja tersebut "but it's oke…. Sekarang aku bisa membayangkan namja manis itu lagi hihihihi"

Kembalilah namja tersebut berkhayal tentang yesung dan senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

*author: udah ada clue siapa namja tampan tadi? Hohohoh mari kembali menebak"

.

.

Kini di depan ruang pertemuan itu telah berdiri seorang CEO SM Ent yang bernama lee soman dan di sebelah kiri dan kanan nya terlihat 6 orang namja tampan. Kemudian lee soman mulai membuka pertemuan yang direncanakannya

"baiklah, semua staf yang berada dalam ruangan ini. Saat ini kalian pasti sangat heran kenapa aku memanggil kalian semua kemari?" tanya soman memulai kalimatnya "dan kalian pasti juga bertanya kenapa kursi desebelahku kosong?" tanya soman lagi yang di jawab angguan oleh yang lainnya

"nah aku memanggil kalian disini karna aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian,,,, nah yesung ayo masuk" panggil soman. Kemudian yesung masuk dan berdiri disamping lee soman tempat kursi kosong berada.

Di dalam ruangan itu terlihat seorang namja tampan yang merupakan sahabat kyuhyun dan namja yang tadi bertemu dengan yesung terkejut melihat yesung dipanggil oleh lee soman.

Yesung sudah berdiri di sebelah lee soman dan memberi senyuman terbaiknya kepada seluruh staf dan artis yang berada dalam ruanngan itu. Terlihat beberapa namja dan yeoja yang terpesona dengan wajah yesung yang manis dan senyumnya yang menawan

"annyeong,,, joneun kim jongwoon imnida. _But you can call me_ yesung" sapa yesung ramah

"kini yesung sudah menjadi salah satu personile super junior dan yesung juga sudah menjadi anak saya…" terang lee soman singkat. Semua staf hanya bisa maklum dengan lee soman yang suka menambah-nambah dan mengadopsi anak

"ah 1 lagi, yesung sudah saya tunangkan dengan dengan ke 6 anak saya dan nantinya akan menikahi salah satunya" sambung nya

Seketika seluruh ruangan menjadi heboh dan ricuh terlebih namja tampan tadi yang sudah memulai mengincar yesung, secara dia harus bersaing dengan keenam anak lee soman terlebih lagi kyuhyun yang notabene teman keevilannya.

.

.

Setelah selesainya pertemuan di gedung SM Ent tadi seluruh personil super junior kembali ke asrama mereka. karna adanya pertemuan tadi, super junior hari ini memiliki jadwal bebas dan tidak ada kegiatan jang harus dilakukan. Sehingga beberapa anggota ada yang menggunakan hari bebas dengan pergi bermain seperti minwook dan eunhae, kemudian pergi kencan seperti heechul dan shindong, juga pergi melakukan kegiatan lain seperti hanggeng dan kibum sehingga kini yang berada di asrama hanya yesung, leeteuk, kyuhyun dan siwon.

"sungie~ah apa kau capek?" tanya leeteuk pada yesung begitu mereka sampai di asrama.

"aniyo hyung… aku tidak capek,,,," jawab yesung sambil tersenyum kearah leeteuk

"nah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita main game saja hyung?" tanya kyuhyun menghampiri yesung dan lansung memeluk yesung

"jangan hyung,,,, bagaimana kalau kita nonton film saja hyung?" potong siwon sebelum yesung dapat menjawab dan berdiri di depan yesung

"lebih seru main game kali hyung dari pada nonton film" bantah kyuhyun. Kemudian terjadilah perdebatan antara siwon dan kyuhyun untuk mementukan yesung akan melakukan kegiatan apa. Leeteuk yang melihat pertengkaran kedua dongsaengnya hanya bisa geleng kepala kemudian meraih yesung kedalam pelukannya kemudian menggiring yesung kedalam kamar kyusung couple tapi sebelumnya leeteuk dapat memberhentikan pertengkaran kyuhyun dan siwon.

"dari pada kalian berdua bertengkar sebaiknya yesung istirahat saja" tegas leeteuk

Akhirnya karna pertengkaran mereka tidak membuahkan hasil akhirnya kyuhyun dan siwon sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan leetuek menemani yesung istirahat daripada nanti ujung-ujungnya salah satu dongsaengnya akan kembali mengganggu yesung.

Leeteuk dan yesung tengah terlelap dengan nyamanya di kamar kyusung couple. Karna memang pada awalnya leeteuk tidak terlalu lelah maka belum beberapa jam leeteuk tertidur leeteuk sudah terbangun. Ketika leeteuk terbangun dan melihat kesampingnya terlihatlah sesosok namja manis (red : yesung) masih setia berada di dalam alam mimpinya.

Leeteuk yang melihat baby face yesung yang terlelap menyentuh wajah itu lembut dan mengelus pipi chubby yesung. yesung yang merasa sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pipinya tersentak dan membuka matanya, dan mendapati leeteuk mengusap pelan pipinya.

"hyung~~" ucap yesung masih dalam keadaan mengantuk

"hmm sungie,,, wajah tidur mu sangat manis dan menggemaskan" puji leeteuk masih setia mengelus wajah yesung

Yesung yang masih setengah terjaga dan setengah terlelap kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Sedangkan leeteuk yang melihat yesung kembali tertidur mulai merangkul yesung dan memeluk yesung, dan memposisikan tangannya di pinggang yesung.

Yesung yang pada dasarnya namja yang gampang geli langsung terbangun sempurna.

"hyung~~ tanganmu. Geli~~"

Leeteuk yang mendengar rengekan yesung malah tergoda untuk mengganggu yesung

"apa sungie~~?" tanya leeteuk yang kini menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dan mengelu-elus ringan pinggang yesung

"hhmm ha ha ha hyung~~ geli~~ tangan mu" tawa yesung yang mulai tetawa dengan perlakuan leeteuk kepada pinggangnya.

Bagi leeteuk kini tawa yesung seperti sebuah nyanyian yang tengah mengalun indah. Dengan melihat ekspresi yesung yang sedikit tertawa dan menahan geli membuat leeteuk terus menjalankan niatnya untuk mengganggu dan menggelitik yesung. bukan hanya dengan satu tangan tapi kini kedua tangan leeteuk telah mulai menjamah pinggang dan leher yesung.

Yesung yang merasa semua titik sensitifnya di sentuh oleh leeteuk hanya dapat kembali terkikik geli.

"hahahaha hyung geli~~ kumohon sudah~~" rengek yesung lagi yang makin merasa kegelian

Leeteuk semakin bersemangat untuk menggelitik yesung kini mulai duduk dan melanjutkan gelitikannya kearah yesung. yesung tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan badannya dari serangan leeteuk. Yesung kini mencoba berdiri untuk mejauh dari leeteuk agar tidak digelitik lagi. Leeteuk yang melihat yesung akan berdiri kini beranjak dari posisi duduknya di samping yesung dan duduk di pinggul yesung dengan kedua lututnya disisi kiri dan kanan yesung *author: bisa kan bayangin gimana posisi teukie umma skrg d atas yeppa?*

Dengan posisi leeteuk yang kini berada diatas yesung, yesung sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak meskipun telah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya agar leeteuk turun dari tubuhnya hanya bisa tertawa dan menggerakan tubuhnya dan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA HYUNG SUDAH SUDAH HYUNG AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN,,," tawa yesung yang kini telah menggema keseluruh dorm suju

Kyuhyun dan siwon yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing langsung terkejut dan berlari kerah kamar kyusung couple benggitu mendengar tawa yesung yang menggelegar di seluruh penjuru dorm. Dengan sangat tidak berprikepintuannya kyuhyun dan siwon membuka pintu kamar kyusung couple dengan kasar

BLAM~

Leeteuk dan yesung yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan gelitikan mereka kini langsung berhenti dan terdiam mendengar pintu yang dibuka secara kasar dan melihat kearah pintu malang tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan siwon hanya dapat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dapat dikatakan sedikit errrr erotis di depan mereka. dengan posisi leeteuk yang menindih yesung, muka dan tubuh yesung yang berkeringat serta memerah karna sedari tadi tertawa, pakaian yang yesung yang sudah sedikit tersingkap karna ulah leeteuk yang selalu menggelitik nya dan jangan lupa kini tangan leeteuk yang berada di pinggang dan dada yesung.

"HUA hyung~~~ kau tega mendahuluiku" rengek kyuhyun kepada leeteuk masih dengan posisi berdiri di ambang pintu, sedangkan siwon masih belum kembali ke dunia setelah melihat adegan didepannya

Leeteuk dan yesung yang pada awalnya tidak mengerti dengan tatapan kedua dongsengnya mulai menyadari posisi mereka yang kini bisa dikatakan dapat membuat semua orang yang melihatnya langsung salah paham. Leeteuk yang telah sadar dengan posisi mereka langsung turun dari atas tubuh yesung dan membantu yesung berdiri, sedangkan yesung yang kini rambut dan bajunya berantakan karna tindakan berontaknya tadi mulai merapikan baju dan rambutnya.

"siwonie~ kyunie~ ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan dan kalian pikirkan" ucap leeteuk yang mengerti mengapa kedua dongsaengnya terpaku di ambang pintu

.

.

Setelah meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi di dorm suju, kini yesung, kyuhyun, siwon dan leeteuk berada di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun dan siwon duduk di sisi kanan dan kiri yesung, berusaha menjauhi yesung dari leeteuk. Mereka masih kesal dengan leeteuk karna merasa leeteuk mendahului (?) mereka *author: o.O*

"uhhkk hyung ternyata kau mesum juga ya,,," ucap kyuhyun melirik kearah leeteuk yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka

"ya kyunie~ah aku kan tadi sudah menjelaskan kalau aku tidak ada maksud. Kenapa kau masih menuduhku mesum" jawab leeteuk yang tadi hampir menerima amukan dari kedua dongsaengnya

"seharusnya hyung, kalau kau mau 'mengganggu' yesungie hyung kau harus mengajakku" sambung kyuhyun

BLETAK~

"appo" pekik kyuhyun

"ya evil maknae, kalau kau yang mengganggu yesung mungkin posisi yang kau buat akan jauh lebih parah dari posisi leeteuk hyung dan yesung hyung tadi" ledek siwon setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan mulia (?) nya memukul kepala kyuhyun

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya ber evi smirk ria mendengar penuturan siwon

Setelah perdebatan panjang kini kyuhyun memutuskan kembali melanjutkan game nya yang tadi sempat tertunda dan dengan pintarnya kyuhyun dapat menghasut yesung untuk bermain game bersamanya, dan siwon hanya dapat menggerutu melihat yesung yang kini tengah asik bermain dengan kyuhyun. Kemudian karna terlalu lelah akhirnya siwon tertidur di sofa dengan yesung dan kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan game mereka.

TING~ TONG~

Tiba-tiba dorm suju kedatangan tamu. Yesung yang mendengarkan bahwa ada yang datang kemudian mempause gamenya dengan kyuhyun dan menuju kearah pintu depan. Sedangkan kyuhyun terkejut karna tiba-tiba game nya berhenti dan tidak mendengar bel dorm mereka.

"yah hyung kenapa di pause? Eh kau mau kemana?" tanya kyuhyun heran

"kyuhie~ah apa kau tak mendengar bunyi bel? Sepertinya ada yang datang" ucap yesung yang sudah berada agak jauh dari kyuhyun dan melanjutkan perjalannya kea rah pintu depan

Yesung membuka pintu dorm mereka dan kini terdapat seorang namja tampan berdiri di sana

"ah kau kan namja yang menolongku tadi?" ucap yesung kepada namja itu

"ne hyung~~" jawab namja itu

"hhmmm mengenai tadi terima kasih banyak ya~~" ucap yesung lagi malu-malu "ah ngomong-ngomong kau kesini mencari siapa?"

Sebelum namja itu akan menjawab tiba-tiba kyuhyun telah berada di belakang yesung dan

"eh changmin,,, tumben kau kesini? Ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun pada namja yang kini di ketahui bernama changmin

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hahahahaha udah ilangkan penasarnnya? Udah tau kan namja yamg ketemu sama yeppa td siapa?

Huhuhuhu udah lama bgt aq g' update ff yg ini,,, hehehe sorry nunggu lama

Untuk ff yang lain tunggu updatean selanjutnya ya

^.^

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	6. Chapter 5

**Title :** My Boys

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, (Yesung centric)

**Pairing** : ?

**Disclaimer**: Terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 5/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya merungut dan uring-uringan. Pasalnya bila mengingat segala kejadian tadi siang dimana changmin datang dan mengatakan bahwa namja manis yang ditemuinya di gedung SM adalah yesung kemudian secara terang-terangan mengajak kyuhyun berperang untuk mendapatkan yesung membuat kyuhyun sangat gelisah. Karna dengan adanya 5 saingan saja sudah membuatnya repot apa lagi ditambah 1 orang yang adalah sahabat evilnya sendiri.

"YA EVIL! KENAPA KAU DARI TADI PUTAR-PUTAR TIDAK JELAS? KAU MEMBUATKU PUSING DAN GILA. KAU BISA TENANG ATAU TIDAK? ATAU KAU INGIN KULEMPAR KE LANTAI DASAR DAN MATI DITEMPAT?" bentak heechul yang gerah melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya.

Malam ini di dorm Super Junior hanya kyuhyun dan heechul yang belum tidur dan masih berada diruang tengah.

"hyung,,, kenapa kau berteriak? Kau tidak tau hampir semua hyungdeul sudah tidur? Apa kau ingin yesung hyung terbangun mendengar suaramu? Yesung hyung kan sensitif sekali kalau lagi tidur" ucap kyuhyun mengingat kebiasaan hyung tersayangnya itu.

"HAH APA PEDULIKU DENGAN NYA? MEMANG DIA PIKIR DIA SIAPA? CIH MEMANG DIKIRANYA SEMUA ORANG AKAN MENYUKAINYA? HAH TIDAK DENGAN KU" marah heechul lagi mendengar kyuhyun membela yesung

"hei hei hei hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau marah-marah sendiri? Kau membuat kepala ku jadi tambah pusing. Ah sebaiknya aku tidur saja" ucap kyuhyun dan berjalan kearah kamarnya dengan yesung

Sedangkan heechul hanya tambah kesal dengan kepergian kyuhyun yang tidak mau mendengar amukan nya

"cih namja sialan itu sudah mengambil hati semua orang dorm di sini. Huh jangan kira aku juga akan terjebak denganya hanya karna dia sok baik dan sok manis. Dia kira aku tidak tau dengan niatnya yang juga ingin harta appa? Dasar namja bermuka dua" runtuk heechul yang kemudian juga menuju kearah kamarnya untuk memulai tidur cantiknya agar kulitnya tetap sehat

.

.

.

Saat ini dorm Super Junior sangat sepi mengingat hampir semua personilnya sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka di luar dorm. Tapi di dapur dorm ini terlihatlah seorang namja manis yang tengah memotong sayuran dan memasak makanan yang rencana nya akan di bawa' nya untuk salah satu dongsaengnya di lokasi syuting.

Kemudian masuklah yesung kedalam dapur dan melihat heechul tengah memasak makanan.

"ah hyung... kau sedang memasak ya?" tanya yesung pada heechul

"..." tak ada jawaban dari heechul

"itu untuk siapa hyung?" tanya yesung lagi

"cih kau berisik sekali,,, aku sedang memasak untuk siwon dan akan ku antar ke lokasi syutingnya... apa pedulimu?" jawab heechul sinis

Sebenarnya heechul adalah hyung yang cukup baik terbukti dengan perlakuan yang kini dilakukanya pada siwon tapi heechul masih belum bisa menerima yesung dan beginilah perlakuannya kepada yesung.

"ah kalau begitu mari aku bantu hyung" ucap yesung sambil menuju kearah heechul

"ANIYO,,,, kau tak perlu membantu ku" ucap heechul sambil menyentakkan tangannya kearah yesung

"akkhh" ringis yesung.

Ternyata dari tadi tangan heechul memegang pisau dan sekarang tidak sengaja pisau itu mengiris punggung tangan yesung. Meskipun tidak begitu dalam tapi luka itu tetap mengeluarkan darah dan memberikan rasa perih kepada yesung. Di sisi lain sebenarnya heechul merasa sedikit khawatir dengan luka di tangan yesung tapi dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan yesung sisi baiknya yang nanti akan dikatakan lemah oleh yesung

"huh hanya luka sedikit itu saja mesti teriak... kau membuatku jadi malas" cemo'oh heechul

BRAK!

Heechul menghentakkan pisaunya diatas meja "kau membuat moodku hilang" ucapnya sambil mendelik kearah yesung dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan masakannya yang belum selesai.

Melihat heechul yang kini sudah pergi menimbulkan rasa bersalah dalam diri yesung. Bagaimana tidak, heechul yang tadi berniat membuat bekal untuk siwon langsung berhenti karnanya

"ukkh perih,,, aku harus mengobati ini dulu dan melanjutkan masakan heechul hyung" pikir yesung kemudian mencari kotak p3k untuk memberikan obat pada lukanya

.

.

.

Yesung berada di depan kamar leeteuk

TOK~ TOK~TOK~

"teukie hyung,,, apa kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya?"tanya yesung sembari mengetuk pintu kamar leeteuk

"ne sungie,,,, masuklah" jawab leeteuk

Kemudian yesung masuk kedalam kamar leader super junior itu dan menghampiri leeteuk yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa kertas dan duduk di atas kasurnya

"wae sungie? Ada apa?" tanya leeteuk

"mmmhhh ini hyung... apa siwonnie sedang syuting sekarang? Apa boleh aku tahu sekarang siwon sedang syuting dimana?" tanya yesung balik

"tentu saja sungie" jawab leeteuk kemudian menuliskan sebuah alamat disebuah kertas dan memberikannya kepada yesung "memang kenapa sungie? Kau ingin kesana?"

"ne hyung,,, aku ingin mengantar makan. Boleh ya?"

"tentu saja boleh sungie,,, tapi kau harus hati-hati ya" jawab leeteuk

"ne hyung,,, gomawo.. kalau begitu aku langsung pergi ya hyung. Bye bye" ucap yesung

"bye sungie"

.

.

.

Setelah tiba di lokasi syuting yang di tunjukkan oleh leeteuk kini yesung sibuk mencari siwon. Setelah di ditanyai kebeberapa kru akhir nya yesung bertemu juga dengan siwon.

"siwonnie~~" teriak yesung dari jauh begitu melihat siwon. Dan berjalan kearah siwon

Siwon yang sedari tadi sedang berbicara dengan Produser (PD) langsung melihat kearah yesung yang melambai kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"jadi siwon sepertinya syuting kita tunda untuk hari ini karna pemeran figura wanita yang akan bermain dengan mu hari ini tidak datang" terdengar PD tengah memberitahu siwon sesuatu

"tapi hyung apa tidak ada pengganti pemeran lain? lagi pula yeoja yang akan berperan denganku kan hanya sebentar jadi yang lain pun tidak masalah" ucap siwon

"masalahnya saat ini tidak ada yeoja yang akan menggantikannya" jawab PD

"siwonnie apa ada masalah?" tanya yesung yang kini sudah berada di dekat siwon. Kemudian siwon dan PD melihat kearah yesung dan tiba-tiba

"dia teman mu siwon? Apa dia bisa akting?" tanya PD pada siwon

"ne hyung,,, sepertinya bisa sedikit" ucap siwon sambil melihat kearah yesung, sedangkan yesung hanya heran karna ditanyai

"kalau begitu dia saja yang menjadi pemeran penggantinya"

"EEEEE tapi yesung itu namja hyung bukan yeoja" jawab siwon kaget

"MWO namja? Aku kira yeoja" sahut PD sambil melihat selidik kearah yesung "tapi kalau dia didandani sepertinya tidak akan ketahuan kalau dia yeoja atau namja. Ya sudah dia saja menjadi pemeran figura wanita yang akan bermain bersama mu, dari pada syuting ini ditunda besok. Dan ini skrip yang harus kau baca" putus PD sambil memberikan skrip kearah yesung dan langsung pergi

"NAH SYUTING KITA LANJUTKAN, KAU YANG DISANA. DANDANI NAMJA DI SEBELAH SIWON SUPAYA MENYERUPAI YEOJA" petintah PD pada salah satu krunya

Yesung dan siwon hanya dapat terkejut dan membeku tanpa bisa menjawab dan melawan perintah PD tadi.

Kemudian yesung tiba-tiba ditarik oleh 2 orang yeoja untuk didandani

"tapi... tapi... aku tidak pandai acting" bela yesung

"yang penting kau sekarang di make up dulu" ucap salah satu yeoja yang menyeret yesung

.

.

.

Sudah 30 menit semenjak yesung di make up dan sekarang siwon tengah menunggu yesung untuk melanjutkan syuting yang sempat tertunda karna pemeran yeoja yang tidak datang. Ketika siwon tengan menunggu dan berlatih kemudian yesung datang dari belakang dan memanggilnya

"si,,, siwonnie" panggil yesung gugup

Begitu siwon melihat kebelakang alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat yesung dengan tampilan seorang yeoja yang sangat manis dan cute dengan short dress berwarna hijau lumut yang sangat pas di badan dengan high hells yang berwarna cream yang tidak terlalu tinggi ditambah dengan tata rias yang tipis dan tidak terlalu tebal dengan memakai lipstick yang berwarna pink dan mengenakan wig dengan rambut coklat panjang bergelombang. Saat ini siwon sangat terpesona dan kagum dengan tampilan yesung yang sangat manis melebihi seorang yeoja.

"hyung,,, kau begitu manis" puji siwon spontan

"go,, gomawo siwonnie,,, tapi aku gugup, aku takut aktingku tidak bagus" ucap yesung gelisah. Pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya dia akan berakting dan sangat takut apalagi dia harus berakting dengan salah satu actor terkenal seperti siwon.

"tenang saja hyung,, kau cukup mengikuti alur peranmu saja dan mengikuti jalannya cerita. Yang penting kau sudah membaca skripnya dan mengerti apa peran yang akan kau jalani nanti kan?" Tanya siwon sambil memenangkan yesung. Siwon sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan yesung saat ini karna pada kenyataannya dulu pun siwon pernah mengalami fase yang sama seperti yang sedang yesung alami sekarang ini

"ne,,, aku sudah membacanya" jawab yesung sambil mengangguk

"nah, kalau begitu kau tidak akan terlalu sulit nanti"

"kalian berdua… apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya PD menghampiri siwon dan yesung

"ne, kami siap hyung" jawab siwon

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan melakukan pengambilan gambar sekarang juga" tegasnya

"NAH SEMUANYA,,, SIAP SIAP" teriak PD keseluruh kru dan beranjak ke kursi proodusernya untuk melihat pengambilan gambar

"hyung kau sekarang harus tenang dan mengikuti alur peran mu. Fighting!" ucap siwon menenangkan dan menyemangati yesung

"ne siwonnie fighting" jawab yesung semangat. Padahal kini masih ada rasa gugup dan takut tapi yesung berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan santai agar semua berjalan lancar dan demi siwon (?)

"CAMERA ROLLING,,,,, ACTION" aba-aba dari PD

"chaering, maafkan aku" ucap siwon yang mulai masuk dalam perannya "aku benar-benar harus meninggalkan mu" ucapnya kini berada di depan yesung sambil menggenggam kedua tangan yesung

"tapi jaesung~ah apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kenapa kau harus meninggalkanku?" Tanya yesung yang berperan sebagai seorang yeoja yang akan ditinggal oleh namjachingu nya. Bila dilihat dari peran yesung yang sangat menghayati, orang-orang pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama yesung dalam acting

"maaf chaerin~ah maaf. Aku masih mencintaimu, malah sangat-sangat mencintaimu" ucap siwon "tapi aku melakukan ini semua demi kita dan demi hubungan kita. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu alasannya" sesal siwon dalam nada bicaranya

"hiks… hiks… jaesung~ah… kau kejam… ku mengatakan ini demi kita tapi kau meninggalkan ku. Kau kejam" isak yesung

Siwon benar-benar terkejut dengan acting yesung yang saat ini sangat terasa alami, sampai siwon juga merasa sedih dan iba melihat air mata yesung yang mengalir deras di kedua pipi chubbynya

"uljima,,,, maafkan aku chaerin~ah" ucap siwon sambil merangkul yesung dalam pelukannya

"hiks hiks kalau begitu jaesung~ah,,, maukah kau menuruti satu permintaanku?" tanya yesung dalam pelukan siwon

"ne chaerin~ah,,, aku akan memenuhi keinginanmu" jawab siwon

"hiks hiks jaesung~ah ciumlah aku untuk terakhir kalinya" ucap yesung

DEG

Siwon sangat tau dalam scene nya dengan yesung saat ini akan ada kissing scene nya tapi siwon tetap merasa deg-degan mengingat dia akan mencium bibir kissable namja manis yang kini telah merebut hatinya

Dengan perlahan siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh yesung, menatap mata yesung dalam dan mendekatkan mukanya secara perlahan dan pasti kemuka yesung. Yesung yang tahu siwon mulai mendekati mukanya hanya dapat menutup mata pasrah… dekat… dekat… dekat… muka siwon semakin dekat kearah muka yesung

DEG

DEG

DEG

Saat ini detak jantung siwon berpacu dengan sangat cepat membayangkan bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir tipis yesung dan

"CUT!" teriak PD sebelum bibir siwon dapat menyentuh bibir yesung

"YAK CUKUP! PENGAMBILAN GAMBAR PADA SESI INI SELAESAI… LANJUT PERSIAPAN SCENE SELANJUTNYA" sambung PD

Sedangka siwon hanya mendengus kesal, kenapa kissing scene nya dengan yesung tidak jadi? Seharusnya dalam skrip dia dan yesung kan harus berciuman mesra sebelum namja itu meninggalkan yeoja yang dicintainya. Dipihak lain yesung bernafas lega karna dia tidak jadi berciuman dengan namja yang tidak atau belum (?) dicintainya.

"hyung kenapa kissing scene nya tidak jadi?" Tanya siwon pada PD

"aku memotongnya siwon,,, menurut ku adegannya cukup sampai sini. Sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap-siap untuk pengambilan gambar selanjunya" jawab PD

"huh baiklah" jawab siwon sedikit kesal beranjak sambil menarik yesung yang masih sibuk menarik nafas kearah tempatnya menunggu persiapan scene selanjutnya

"nah hyung duduk sini" ucap siwon yang sudah duduk dan menepuk kursi di sebelahnya agar yesung duduk kemudian bertanya pada yesung "ngomong-ngomong hyung,,, kenapa kau kesini?"

"nnnngggggg itu,,,,,,, ini" jawab yesung sambil beri sebuah kotak bekal yang sedari tadi berada didalam tasnya kepada siwon

"waaaa bekal! Apa kau membuatnya untuk ku?" Tanya siwon riang

"aniyo" jawab yesung sambil menggeleng

"eeee trus?" Tanya siwon

**Di dorm Super Junior**

Heechul sedang duduk di ruang tengah dorm sambil menonton karna sedari tadi dia sangat kesal dengan yesung yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengganggu (?) nya yang tengah memasak. Kemudian leeteuk datang dan duduk disebelah heechul

"kau kenapa? Kenapa dari tadi muka mu kusut?" Tanya leeteuk setelah duduk disebelah heechul

"MOLLA" jawab heechul malas

"ah kau selalu begini kalau sedang kesal,,,, eh apa yesung sudah kembali?" Tanya leeteuk pada heechul

Heechul yang ditanyai hanya memasang wajah heran,,,,

"ha? Memang namja itu kemana?" Tanyanya masih malas-malasan

"ee apa dia tidak pamit padamu? Tadi katanya dia ingin pergi ke lokasi syuting siwon dan menanya alamatnya pada ku" jawab leeteuk

"MWO? KELOKASI SYUTING SIWON? MAU APA DIA KESANA?" Tanya heechul histeris

"mollayo" jawab leeteuk

"ish aku harus pergi" ucapnya sambil beranjak mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar dorm

Leeteuk heran dengan heechul yang tiba-tiba langsung pergi setelah mendengar yesung pergi ke lokasi syuting siwon tapi leeteuk tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan niatnya untuk bersantai sambil menonton

Heechul tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya yang kini berada diatas taksi yang mengarah ke lokasi syuting siwon

"_CIH, pasti namja sialan itu sekarang mengadu pada siwon dan menjelek-jelekan ku di depan siwon karna tidak jadi membawakan makanan untuknya… awas saja namja sialan itu… akan aku tampar dan cakar mukanya yang sok manis dan__ sok__ polos itu" _batin heechul

Dan kini heechul sudah sampai di lokasi syuting siwon dan melihat yesung yang sedang tertawa dan siwon yang sedang makan sesuatu.

"_lihat saja mukanya yang sok manis itu…awas saja dia.. akan langaung aku tampar namja sialan itu" _batinnya lagi seraya mendekati yesung dan siwon

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Waaaaa mian sudah sebulan lebih aq g' update ff...

Buat semuanya sekali lagi mian...

Padahal kemarin aq udah janji buat update secepatnya tapi ternyata g' bisa.

Dan special buat semua yang udah nge wall, mention, pm n message maaf karna baru bisa update sekarang... dan g' usah khawatir, aq g' bakal berentiin semua ff q. Aq bakal tetap ngelanjutin meskipun telat.

n MAKASIH buat yang udah ngereview d chapter- chapter sebelumnya, aku g' sempet bwt balas satu2 review kalian ky' sebelumnya... sekali lagi makasih ^^

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	7. Chapter 6

**Title :** My Boys

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, (Yesung centric)

**Pairing** : ?

**Disclaimer**: Terinspirasi dari film jepang Atashinchi No Danshi tp memiliki cerita dan alur berbeda

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Brothership, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 6/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Heechul dengan muka marah dan kesal berjalan kearah siwon dan yesung. Begitu sampai di tempat yesung dan siwon berada...

"KAU,,, NAMJA SIA-" belum selesai hechul mengucapkan apa maksud hatinya, siwon sudah memotong pembicaraannya begitu melihat heechul berada di depannya

"HYUNG~~" sapa siwon begitu melihat hechul dan langsung menghampiri heechul

"aaaaaa hyung~~~ gomawo" sambung siwon seraya memeluk heechul "aku kira kau benar-benar tidak jadi kesini" sambungnya lagi

"YA CHOI SIWON! Kau ngomong apa? Aku tidak mengerti" bentak heechul dan diliputi rasa heran. Heechul tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan siwon

"aaaahhh hyung kau pura-pura tidak tau" kata siwon manja pada heechul "yesungie~ hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya" sambung siwon

Heechul seketika terkejut dengan penuturan siwon yang menyinggung-nyinggung dirinya dalam pembicaraan yesung pada siwon. Dan dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi kebencian dan amarah heechul melihat kearah yesung. Yesung dapat menangkap arti dari tatapan heechul yang kira-kira menyiratkan APA-YANG-KAU-KATAKAN-PADANYA-NAMJA-SIALAN? Langsung menunduk takut.

"memang apa yang dia bilang?" tanya heechul pada siwon yang saat ini sedang nyengir-nyengir gaje *author: ih siwon oppa, appa g' tau ya suasana lagi hot dan mencekam gitu? Kok malah sempat-sempatnya buat senyum-senyum kuda gitu?*

"ihhh hyung... tak usah malu-malu gitu..."

"aku tau bekal yang aku makan sekarang ini buatan mu kan hyung? Kau sebenarnya mau mengantarkan padaku kan hyung? Tapi karna kau sibuk dan tidak mau aku kecewa karna tidak dibawakan bekal jadi kau menyuruh yesungie hyung untuk mengantarkannya" jelas siwon "sekali lagi gomawo hyung"

Heechul yang mendengar penjelasan siwon hanya heran dan menatap yesung yang masih menunduk takut "_jadi namja sialan ini tidak mengadukan ku? Malah menyampaikan aku yang membuat bekal itu" _batin heechul yang sepertinya mulai luluh dengan yesung

"_cih,, tapi paling-paling itu akal-akalannya saja supaya terlihat baik didepan ku" _batin heechul lagi

"nah hyung,,, karna kau sudah menyempatkan melihat ku disini jadi ayo duduk dulu. Pasti kau capek kan" ucap siwon sambil merangkul heechul untuk duduk di sebelahnya

"YAK SIWON,,, KESINI! KITA AKAN MELAKUKAN PENGAMBILAN GAMBAR SELANJUTNYA" panggil PD

Siwon yang mendengarkan panggilan kerja (?) langsung sigap berdiri untuk melanjutkan syutingnya

"ah aku harus syuting lagi,, jadi heechul hyung dan yesungie~ hyung tunggu disini saja dulu ya" ucap siwon dan beranjak pergi

Sedangkan yesung dan heechul yang ditinggal berdua hanya diam tanpa seorangpun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Yesung sangat takut dengan heechul yang sedari tadi selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan membunuh jadi ada kemungkinan kalau dia memulai pembicaraan dulu heechul benar-benar akan membunuhnya *author: ih yeppa lebai. G' mungkin heechul oppa bakal ngebunuh orang*

Tapi lama kelamaan heechul bosan juga dengan suasana diam dan canggung antara mereka berdua

"ARRRGGGHHH AKU BOSAN" pekiknya

"aku mau jalan-jalan saja" sambung heechul kemudian menarik yesung "dan kau ikut aku,,, makin bosan kalau aku jalan-jalan sendiri"

"tapi... tapi hyung... bajuku..." jawab yesung terbata-bata. Karna saat ini yesung masih mengenakan pakaian yeoja seperti saatnya berakting dengan siwon tadi

"TAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN,,, IKUT SAJA" bentak heechul yang membuat yesung takut dan terpaksa mengikuti heechul masih dengan mengenakan pakaian yeoja yang masih melekat ditubuhnya

Sedari tadi heechul dan yesung jalan-jalan sambil keluar dan masuk beberapa toko begitu heechul melihat barang bagus ataupun barang yang menurutnya menarik hati. Sedangkan yesung hanya bisa pasrah ditarik-tarik mengikuti heechul dan sesekali akan di bentak karna berjalan terlalu lama dan pelan. Bayangkan, bagaimana yesung bisa berjalan cepat bila saat ini dia masih mengenakan highheels.

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan

"hyung~ aku capek. Kita istirahat dulu ya" ucap yesung takut-takut kearah heechul

"cih,, baru jalan segini saja kau sudah capek. Ya sudah, di depan ada taman. Kita istirahat disana saja"

.

.

.

"ah capek" ucap yesung seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman

"hah! Segitu saja kau capek" jawab heechul yang kini sudah duduk di sebelah yesung

DDRRTT~~ DDRRTT~~

"ah ada yang menelfon" ucap heechul dan mengambil hpnya yang barusan bergetar didalam sakunya dan menjawab panggilan telfon

"yeoboseo~"

"..."

"mmmhhh aku juga"

"..."

"aniyo, hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal"

"..."

"ok,, aku juga sekarang sedang tidak jauh dari cafe tempat biasa"

"..."

"baiklah,,, kau tunggu di sana ya"

"..."

"bye honey" ucap heechul menutup pembicaraannya dengan seseorang

Yesung yang sedari tadi di sebelah heechul hanya melirik heechul sekilas dan kembali melihat kedepan begitu heechul memutuskan sambungan telfonnya

"KAU! Tunggu disini. Aku kan pergi sebentar" perintah heechul pada yesung

"hyung mau kemana?" tanya yesung

"Bukan urusanmu. yang jelas kau tidak boleh pergi dari sini sampai aku kembali" perintahnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan yesung sendiri

.

.

.

Sudah sejam heechul meninggalkan yesung sendirian di taman. Yesung yang merasa bosan menunggu heechul hanya bergelut dengan hpnya karna tak mungkin yesung jalan-jalan karna kalau sampai heechul kembali dan tidak menemukannya disini akan membuat murka heechul.

Dan sedari tadi sudah banyak namja-namja yang melirik kerarah yesung karna saat ini menurut mereka sangat langka melihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah taman

"hai~~" ucap seorang namja

Yesung yang merasa dipanggil langsung mendongak ke atas dan melihat dua orang namja kini sedang berdiri di depannya

"hai~ sedang apa yeoja manis sepertimu ini sendirian di taman?" tanya namja yang satunya

"iya kenapa kau disini sendiri? Kenapa tidak jalan dan 'bermain' bersama kami saja"

Yesung yang sedari tadi diam termenung mendengar penuturan kedua namja ini kemudian menyeringai (?) dan tersenyum manis *authot: yeppa,,, sejak kapan kau pandai menyeringai? Apa beberapa malam kau bersama kyuppa, kyuppa sudah menularkan virus setannya?*

"mmmmhhh boleh,,, asal aku yang menentukan tempat bermainnya ya?" jawab yesung genit dan tersenyum manis

Kemudian yesung menggiring kedua pemuda itu kesalah satu gang kecil yang di apit oleh 2 bangunan

"waaaa,,, ternyata yeoja manis sepertimu suka bermain di tempat kotor juga ya?" ucap salah satu namja tadi sambil tersenyum mesum

Sedangkan yesung kini berdiri di depan 2 namja itu disudut gang dengan gaya malu-malu sambil meremas kecil roknya

"ne~~~ tapi sebelumnya ada yang mau aku perlihatkan" jawab yesung sambil menunduk dan malu-malu

kedua namja yang sedari tadi di depan yesung sampai berkali-kali meneguk air ludah nya melihat pemandangan yang kini ada di depan mereka, seorang yeoja cantik yang tersenyum malu-malu dan menunduk, membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan dan menggiurkan .

"hahahaha terserah kau saja chagi~~~" sahut namja satunya

Melihat kedua namja di depannya yang semakin tergoda melihatnya membuat seringai yesung semakin lebar

"siap-siap ya~~" ucap yesung semakin genit

Kemudian...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

Akhirnya terdengarlah teriakan 2 namja dan tawa iblis (imut) seorang namja di salah satu gang di pusat kota seoul

"YA NAMJA GILA! Kau sakit jiwa ya?" marah salah satu namja yang tadi mengganggu yesung

"WAWAWAWAWAWA MATAKU,,,, MATAKU TERKONTAMINASI... AAAA DOKTER!" teriak namja lainnya

Hahahahahaha mau tau yesung melakukan apa sampai kedua namja ini berteriak histeris didepan yesung? Hahahaha tadi dengan santainya yesung mengangkat rok nya di depan kedua tersebut, dan dengan melihat pemandangan yang didepannya membuat kedua namja itu mengetahui kalau yesung bukanlah yeoja membuat kedua namja itu berteriak histeris

"kau namja gila,,,, kami ini straight,,,,, iiiiihhhhhh sangat tidak berminat denganmu meskipun kau manis,, uuppss" jijik namja tersebut dan sedikit keceplosan memuji kalau yesung memliki wajah yang manis

"IIIIIIIHHHHHHHH MATAKU"

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha" yesung yang merasa berhasil dengan rencananya hanya tertawa dan membiarkan kedua namja yang mengganggunya tadi pergi dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu. Ekpspresi kaget, takut, geli dan jijik. Mungkin disini kalian dapat melihat sisi jahil yesung di antara sisi manis dan polosnya. Dan sepertinya sisi jahil yesung ini semakin keluar karna setiap malam selalu bersama kyuhyun dan kyuhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mentrasfer keevilannya pada yesung.

"hahahahahaha kalian saja yang bodoh tidak bisa membedakan namja dan yeoja" ucap yesung di sela tawanya kemudian yesung pun beranjak keluar dari gang tadi

"aaaahhhhh tadi sangat lucu sekali... tampang mereka lucu sekali..." ucap yesung yang telah menyelesaikan acara tawa-tawanya "sebaiknya aku jalan-jalan saja dulu, sepertinya heechul hyung masih lama"

.

.

.

Yesung yang sedari tadi sendiri kini berdiri di depan salah satu cafe sambil melihat kedalam cafe tersebut melihat seorang namja dan yeoja sedang bertengkar. Yesung merasa mengenal namja yanng sedang bertengkar dengan yeoja tersebut dan kemudian terlihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah yesung

"heechul hyung" ucapnya tanpa sadar dan mulai memasuki cafe tempat yeoja dan namja yang ternyata adalah heechul itu bertengkar

Yesung yang kini hampir berada di tempat heechul dapat mendengar teriakan amarah yeoja yang berada di depan heechul.

"HAH,,, KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA?" marah yeoja itu "kau kira aku mau dengan mu kalu kau bukan anak lee soman?"

Yesung sedikit kesal mendengar penuturan yeoja itu dan terlintas sebuah ide di kepala (besar) yesung kemudian menyapa heechul

"oppa~~" sapa yesung manja pada heechul

Mendengar seseorang memanggil heechul menyebabkan yeoja tersebut dan heechul melihat kearah yesung

"CK,,, siapa lagi yeoja ini? Pasti dia juga salah satu yeoja yang sudah kau tipu dengan kedudukan yang ternyata hanya semu?" ejek yeoja yang sedari tadi sibuk membentak heechul. Sedangkan heechul hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar teriakan yeoja itu

"oppa~~ yeoja itu siapa?" tanya yesung yang merangkul lengan heechul dan heechul sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan yesung kepadanya

"heh kau yeoja bodoh,,, kau kira heechul benar-benar akan memberikan semua yang kau minta? Semua itu hanya kebohongannya saja" ucap yeoja itu lagi

"mianhae onnie,,,, onnie bicara apa ya? Onnie siapa?" tanya yesung polos

"kau jangan sok naif,, pasti kau juga yeojachingu nya heechul kan?" tanya yeoja itu pada yesung

"aniyo~~ aku tunangannya chulie oppa" bantah yesung

"terserah kau siapanya dia,,, yang pasti kau bersamanya karna uangnya kan?" ejek yeoja itu lagi sambil menunjuk heechul

"mmmhhh aniyo~~" geleng yesung "aku sangat menyayangi chulie oppa apa adanya, maupun dia anak lee soman atau bukan. Aku tak perduli. Yang terpenting adalah chulie oppa menyayangiku dan aku pun mencintainya. Aku merima chulie oppa apa adanya, dengan semua yang ada dan yang tidak ada pada chulie oppa" jawab yesung panjang lebar

Heechul yang baru sekali ini mendengar seseorang berbicara begitu mengenai dirinya hanya terkejut dan tersirat sedikit rasa senang disana. Pasalnya selama ini semua orang mendekati heechul hanya karna heechul seorang anak lee seoman dan menginginkan semua kemewahan dan harta yang dimiliki appanya. Oleh karna itu selama ini heechul menginginkan kedudukan lee soman hanya karna heechul kesepian dan dengan memiliki harta akan menyebabkan banyak orang untuk ingin dekat dengannya bukan karna heechul sangat gila harta dan kedudukan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan. Sampai saat ini belum ada seorang pun yang berkata akan menerima heechul apa adanya seperti yang disebutkan yesung sekarang.

Sebelum sempat yeoja itu membalas perkataan yesung, heechul sudah menarik yesung untuk keluar dari cafe tersebut. Yeoja yang melihat yesung dan heechul beranjak pergi hanya dapat mendengus kesal dan berteriak

"YA NAMJA SIALAN,, BAGUS KALAU KAU PERGI DARI SINI... DAN KAU YEOJA BODOH JANGAN HARAP NAMJA SEPERTINYA AKAN MENYAYANGIMU KARNA ITU SANGAT MUSTAHIL" teriaknya

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari cafe tadi kini yesung dan heechul berjalan kearah dorm mereka dalam diam

"nnggghhh hyung~ mianhae tadi aku sudah pergi dari taman tempat mu menyuruhku menunggu... nnnnnnhhhh Dan maaf soal ucapan ku tadi" ucap yesung memecah keheningan

Heechul yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya kembali ke alam sadar begitu mendengar yesung berbicara kemudian tersenyum. Tersenyum tulus, senyuman yang selama ini belum pernah diperlihatkannya kepada siapa pun termasuk pada lee soman dan saudara-saudarnya

"hah~~~ aniyo yesungie~" jawab hechul akhirnya sambil berhenti ditempat

Yesung yang merasa heechul berhenti pun berhenti dan menoleh melihat heechul. Kemudian dengan cepat heechul menarik bahu yesung dan memeluknya

"yesungie~ ah. Gomawo~~ gomawo kau mau menerimaku" bisiknya ditelinga yesung

Meskipun heechul hanya berbisik tapi yesung dapat dengan sangat jelas mendengar maksud dari apa yang heechul katakan "chonmaneo hyung..." jawabnya "aku harap kau juga dapat menerimaku" sambungnya

"ne my saengi~" jawab heechul dan melepas pelukannya kemudian kembali berjalan yang tadi sempat terhenti karena acara haru-haruannya dengan yesung

Sepertinya saat ini heechul sudah mulai dapat menerima yesung karna heechul tau bahwa semua yang yesung lakukan selama ini bukanlah sandiwara yesung untuk mendapatkan harta tapi memang atas kehendak hatinya dan tidak ada maksud jahat di dalamnya

.

.

.

melihat seorang namja dan yeoja yang sedang berjalan berdua pun sepertinya memberikan ide baru bagi para yeoja di sekelilingnya untuk bergosip

"kau lihat tidak namja dan yeoja itu? Mereka sangat serasi ya? Namjanya tampan dan cantik dan yeojanya manis dan lucu... kyaa sangat serasi" bisikan seorang yeoja kepada chingu nya yang berjalan melewati yesung dan heechul

Heechul yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil

"hyung kau kenapa tertawa sendiri?" tanya yesung pada heechul

"hahaha tidak ada" jawab heechul

"tidak mungkin" bantah yesung sambil berpout ria

Heeechul yang melihatnya hanya dapat menambah tawanya dan gemas dengan kelakuan dongsaeng barunya

"yesungie~ tidakkah menurutmu kita ini serasi? Sepertinya semua orang yang tadi melihat kita menyebutkan hal yang sama" tanya heechul yang membuat yesung kaget

"sampai mereka pun berfikir kalau kita pacaran karna saking serasinya... apa kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku yesungie?" tanya heechul lagi to the point

"EH?" kaget yesung mendengar pertanyaan heechul dan kini sudah terlihat semburat merah dipipi yesung mendengar heechul yang mengajaknya pacaran

"hahahahaha kau lucu sekali yesungie~~" tawa heechul melihat wajah yesung yang sudah merah "mungkin sekarang kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku tapi nanti kupastikan, dengan sangat jelas dan penuh keyakinan kau akan menerima ajakanku" sambungnya sambil menyeringai kearah yesung

"aaaahhhh sudah sore,,,, sebelum pulang sebaiknya kita makan dulu, aku lapar" ucap heechul lagi sambil menggenggam tangan yesung dan menariknya sebelum yesung menjawab ucapannya. Sedangkan yesung hanya tertuntuk malu dengan ucapan dan perlakuan heechul yang kini telah berubah menjadi baik dan manis kepadanya.

Malu? Apa mungkin yesung sudah menyukai heechul? Hanya yesung, tuhan dan author yang tahu. Hihihihihihi

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini adalah chap yechul moment... jadi sejauh ini udah ada yeteuk moment, kyusung moment, yewon momen, eunyehae moment. Jadi bwt selanjutnya munkin aku bakal ngarahin cerita ke kehidupan masa lalu yesung dan bikin yesung milih salah 1 dari 6 namja itu,,, jadi mari qt liat siapa pilihan yesung nanti hehehehehehehehe

Untuk saat ini aku akan mengupdate lanjutan ff yang ini dulu...

Buat ff yang lain mungkin agak lama updatenya soalnya ide aq sedang mampet karna otak lagi penuh sama tugas kantor,,,,

Tapi bakal tetep diusahain buat update secepatnya...

N buat yang masih penasaran sama lanjutan ceritanya, tungguin aja kelanjutan chap selanjutnya ya,,,,,

Moga-moga aja kalian g' bosen nungguinnya ^^

sorry byk typo(s)

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
